You're My Pet
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: Chapter 4: APOLOGIZE/Chapter 3 of 3 [END]/ Do Kyungsoo, seorang wanita karir yang terpaksa menerima Kim Jongin, seorang artis musikal berbakat dirumahnya akibat ulah adik semata wayangnya. Saat Jongin tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk menjadi 'peliharaan'-nya, apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan?/ My first KAISOO FF/SPECIAL FF FOR PORORO KIM/It's a GS ff. DLDR. Review pleasee...
1. Chapter 1

**Title : You're My Pet**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Kyungsoo, Jongin dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : AU, Romance, Drama**

**Type : GS**

**Rate : T**

**Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

It's a remake of a drama with same title, You're My Pet.

**V.D Entertainment**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::You're My Pet:::**

**Special FF For PORORO KIM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First Shot : Becoming Your Pet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ibu sudah memutuskannya, ibu akan bercerai dengan ayahmu."_

"Sudahlah ibu. Berhentilah menonton drama-drama itu. Itu semua membawa pengaruh buruk untuk ibu."

"_Tapi–"_

"Sudah dulu ya, bu. Ada panggilan masuk, nanti Kyungie akan menghubungi ibu kembali."

Sambungan telepon dengan ibunya terputus, kini gantian ayahnya yang menghubunginya.

"Ya, ayah."

"_Kyungie, bahkan diusia kami yang sudah tidak muda lagi, ibumu itu ingin bercerai dengan ayah."_ Curhat ayahnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pendek.

"Kalau bercerai disaat seperti ini, ayah pasti menjadi pihak yang dirugikan, ya 'kan? Maka dari itu, berikanlah perhatian lebih pada ibu, ayah. Supaya kalian tidak jadi bercerai."

"_Sudah ayah lakukan. Tapi ibumu tetap saja keras kepala. Itu semua karena drama-drama yang ditontonnya setiap hari."_ Dari nada bicara yang digunakan, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ayahnya saat ini sedang kesal dan kalut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Nanti kita bicara lagi, ya, ayah? Bos-ku sudah memanggil."

Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak.

Dia bohong, tidak ada yang memanggilnya. Dia harus melakukan itu, kalau tidak, dia akan terus-terusan mendengarkan curahan hati kedua orang tuanya seharian penuh secara bergantian. Dia sudah cukup pusing dengan semua pekerjaan yang dibebankan padanya, dan sekarang harus ditambah lagi dengan berita bahwa ibunya akan menceraikan ayahnya hanya karena sebuah drama yang biasa ditonton oleh ibunya itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya yang ia tempati bersama dengan beberapa pegawai lainnya yang tergabung dalam departemen busana. Menghempaskan dirinya ke bangku dengan cara yang agak kasar dan memijit pelipisnya. Kyungsoo membuka laci teratas di meja kerjanya, mengambil sebuah botol kecil berisikan pil aspirin yang tinggal beberapa butir lagi. Menimbang-nimbang dalam pikirannya, perlu atau tidak dia meminum pil pereda sakit kepala tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba saja sekotak eskrim berada dimejanya. Siapa lagi yang melakukannya kalau bukan bos-nya yang bisa dikatakan cukup sadis itu.

"Tidak baik terlalu sering mengkonsumsi obat-obatan seperti itu, Kyungsoo." Ujar Won Bin –pemuda yang menjabat sebagai bos-nya itu–

Kalau Won Bin sudah perhatian begitu padanya, pasti bos-nya ini sedang ada maunya.

"Perusahaan X menyukai desain yang kita luncurkan minggu lalu dan mereka ingin bekerja sama dengan kita untuk proyek mereka yang berikutnya. Aku bisa mempercayakan hal ini padamu, 'kan, Kyungsoo?"

Benar, 'kan?

Kyungsoo ingin menjawab, tapi bos-nya itu sudah lebih dulu menarik kesimpulan tanpa menunggu jawaban lengkap dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku…"

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau akan setuju. Habiskan es krim nya dan selamat bekerja."

Segera setelah Won Bin berlalu, Kyungsoo menatap nanar pada sekotak es krim dimejanya. Dia bukan anak-anak lagi, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh bos-nya itu saat menyogok Kyungsoo dengan sekotak es krim. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, setidaknya es krim itu bisa membantunya untuk mengurangi sakit kepalanya.

"Minwoo-ssi." Panggil Kyungsoo tepat saat seorang pria yang merupakan salah satu rekan kerjanya berjalan mengendap-endap dibelakangnya. Pria bernama Minwoo itu langsung berdiri tegap dan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Tentang daya tarik seks yang anda gunakan untuk tema proyek kita yang selanjutnya sudah cukup bagus, hanya saja masih ada beberapa kekurangan dibeberapa tempat. Bisa tolong buatkan satu lagi yang lebih detail?"

"A-ah~ tentu saja, aku ceroboh sekali. Akan ku ulangi lagi, nanti Kyungsoo-ssi. Memang, orang yang bersekolah di Amerika itu berbeda." Ujar Minwoo.

Kyungsoo paling benci jika seseorang sudah mengaitkan antara pekerjaan yang sepele dengan latar belakang pendidikkannya.

"Saya rasa ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan belajar di dalam atau belajar di luar negeri. Ini adalah kesalahan yang biasa terjadi. Tolong diulangi sekali lagi."

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Dia mengerikan sekali…"

"Tentu saja, dia bersekolah di luar negeri, dan dia menjadikan latar belakang pendidikkannya itu untuk menyerang kita."

"Cih, dia pikir siapa dirinya itu?"

"Menyebalkan sekali bukan?"

"Kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dengannya!?"

"Sudahlah, Minwoo. Kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan mentalmu saja untuk menghadapinya."

Dua orang wanita dan satu orang pria itu terus bergosip ria tanpa mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo –objek yang sedang mereka bicarakan– berada disalah satu bilik toilet tempat mereka berada sambil memakan es krim-nya dengan tatapan sebal.

Suasana toilet menjadi agak riuh saat secara tidak sengaja Won Bin mendengar pembicaraan antara Min Woo, Jessica dan juga Krystal tadi. Won Bin langsung masuk dan memukuli Min Woo dengan majalah yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Lee Min Woo, sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan bergosip di toilet wanita! Keluar kau!" teriak Won Bin. Jessica dan Krystal yang melihat kejadian itu lebih memilih cara aman, yaitu keluar dari toilet dan meninggalkan Min Woo yang sedang terkena amukan dari Won Bin.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Dia tampan sekali…"

"Apa dia sudah punya kekasih?"

"Seksi…"

"Ku dengar, dia tidak pernah bekerja dengan wanita."

Para _ballerina_ yang sedang memandangi seorang pemuda tampan berkulit _tan_ yang sedang menunjukkan kemampuan _dance_-nya tadi mulai tertarik dengan perkataan salah satu teman mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa dia tidak suka dengan wanita? Apa dia _gay_?"

"Eii~ tidak mungkin~"

"Bukan. Dia itu adalah orang yang tumbuh dewasa dengan dikelilingi oleh para wanita. Dulu, dia pernah bekerja di London. Disana, dia pernah dipasangkan dengan seorang wanita, tapi, saat sedang latihan, dia tidak siap dan membuat wanita yang menjadi _partner_-nya itu mengalami cedera patah kaki. Sejak saat itu, si wanita tidak pernah bisa lagi menari balet. Dan dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sejak saat itu dan tidak pernah mau berpasangan dengan wanita."

Para _ballerina_ itu menggumamkan vocal 'o' secara bersamaan.

"Sayang sekali…" gumam mereka berikutnya.

Pemuda tampan berkulit kecokelatan itu namanya Kim Jongin. Dia adalah seorang yang jenius dalam hal menari. Dia sudah mempelajari salah satu cabang kesenian tersebut sejak ia masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak.

Selama ini dia tinggal di London, mengembangkan sayapnya di dunia teatrikal dan cukup terkenal karena kemampuannya. Tapi, seminggu yang lalu, dia kembali ke Korea, tanah kelahirannya karena ada sesuatu yang harus dia urus.

"Aku paling benci tidur di studio rekaman." Ujar Jongin dengan kepala yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Aku menginginkan sebuah tempat yang ada air panasnya, tempat tidur yang hangat dan kamar mandi yang bersih. Bukankah ini keinginan dasar orang-orang?" celotehnya lagi, "Apa ada yang mau memelihara aku?"

Pemuda dengan tingkat kecerahan kulit di atas rata-rata yang duduk di depannya sambil membersihkan peralatan makan dengan sebuah serbet tertawa pelan. "Apa kau seekor anak anjing yang terlantar di jalanan?" tanya Sehun –pemuda itu–

"Aku akan mengatakan ini padamu, jangan berencana untuk mengandalkanku, oke?" tambah Sehun.

"Hotel bintang 5, berapa harganya per bulan, ya?" gumam Jongin.

"Kalau kau punya uang sebanyak itu, maka tinggallah dipenginapan mewah untuk waktu yang lama." Timpal Sehun.

"_Hyung_!" tiba-tiba saja salah satu junior Jongin dan Sehun datang menghampiri Jongin.

"Kau sedang mencari tempat tinggal sementara, 'kan? Aku tahu tempat yang bagus!"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

PLAKK…

Kyungsoo memukul bokong seseorang yang sedang menyikat gigi di kamar mandinya.

"Saat menggosok gigimu, jangan lakukan gerakan seperti itu…" ujarnya dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Dia baru saja pulang dari kantornya dan tenaganya sudah berada di titik paling rendah.

"Akh!" ringis orang yang tadi dipukul oleh Kyungsoo.

Mendengar suara yang berbeda dari suara adiknya, Kyungsoo otomatis kembali ke sensor sadarnya. Matanya yang bulat itu semakin melebar kala melihat ada pria asing di rumahnya. Dengan panik, Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan kamar mandi dan masuk kekamarnya.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu kalau kau membawa teman Do Min Joon! Aish! Dimana barang-barangku?!" omel Kyungsoo dari dalam kamarnya.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Ini bukan rumahmu. Berdasarkan apa kau bisa membawa seseorang untuk menginap disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Nuna_~ buatlah pengecualian untuk kali ini saja, ya?" pinta Minjoon, "Aku mengenalnya, Jongin _hyung_, dia orang yang sangat baik."

Kyungsoo menatap tajam adik semata wayangnya (?) tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau dia adalah orang baik-baik?" tanya Kyungsoo sengit.

"_Nuna_, aku tidak akan mengambil gajiku untuk satu hari, hanya satu hari. Satu hari saja, hm?" bujuk Minjoon lagi.

"Kau ini benar-benar…"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ibu dan ayah. Aku akan membuat mereka tidak jadi bercerai. Percayakan padaku." Minjoon membuat penawaran lain supaya Kyungsoo memperbolehkan Jongin menginap.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan dan akhirnya menyetujui untuk memperbolehkan teman adiknya tersebut menginap dirumahnya.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Jongin tampak sedang memegang segepok uang senilai lima juta won ditangannya. Disampingnya, berbaring Minjoon yang terus-terusan tersenyum kearah uang yang berada ditangan Jongin. Jongin menyerahkan uang itu pada Minjoon, tapi dia tidak lantas langsung memberikannya begitu saja.

"Hei, hei, hei, kau yakin?" tanya Jongin. "Membersihkan rumah, memasak, aku bahkan tidak tahu mengenai itu sama sekali." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau _hyung_ tidak puas, _nuna_ ku akan mengurusnya." Ujar Minjoon sambil menarik paksa uang yang masih ditahan Jongin.

"_Hyung _berpura-pura saja untuk melakukannya dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Tambahnya.

"Wah~ Aku tidak percaya aku melakukan ini. Membiarkan kakak perempuanku tinggal serumah dengan _hyung_ yang notabene nya seorang pria…" gumam Minjoon. Tapi Jongin tidak menggubrisnya. Jongin sibuk merasakan nyamannya tempat dia tidur sekarang dan berakhir dengan perjalanannya menuju ke alam mimpi.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

_**Next day, at Sehun's Bar**_

Jongin duduk di dekat meja bartender bersama dengan manajer-nya, Suho, sedangkan Sehun sibuk meracik sebuah bir pesanan pelanggannya di balik meja bartender.

"Aku akui kau mampu ber-solo karir, tapi…"

"Tidak, _hyung_, biasanya kalau kau sudah mengakui bakatku seperti ini, ujung-ujungnya kau akan memintaku untuk ber_partner_ dengan wanita."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Jongin. Bahkan hampir semua tawaran yang datang kepadamu, salah satu syaratnya adalah kau harus menyanyi duet dan berdansa dengan wanita itu."

Suho berbicara panjang lebar tentang keberlangsungan karir Jongin, namun sayang, Jongin tidak mengindahkan setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut sepupu sekaligus manajernya itu. Jongin malah sibuk melihat kearah dua orang gadis yang sedang diganggu oleh dua orang om-om genit.

"Aish! Dari tadi aku melihat mereka melakukan itu. Membuatku sakit mata saja." Gerutu Jongin.

Suho memutar badannya, mengikuti arah tatapan Jongin. Lalu menatap ke Jongin dengan tatapan Jangan-Lakukan-Hal-Yang-Aneh-Aneh-Kim-Jong-In. dia tahu, bahwa setelah ini Jongin pasti akan berulah dengan menghajar dua orang om-om genit itu.

Jongin menatap sinyal dari tatapan yang diberikan Suho padanya, tapi bukannya menurut, dia malah tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Suho, "_I'll be back_." Katanya.

Setelah itu, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menarik kerah baju Sehun yang sedang melayani pelanggan bar-nya.

"Hei! Jongin, kau mau apa?! Kim Jongin!" teriak Sehun dengan susah payah akibat kerah bajunya yang ditarik seenaknya oleh Jongin.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Diluar dugaan, ternyata om-om yang tadinya Jongin kira hanya berdua saja itu, punya banyak teman yang menunggu mereka diluar bar. Karena kalah jumlah, om-om itu belasan sedangkan Jongin hanya berdua dengan Sehun, jadilah, setelah mereka menghajar kedua om-om genit tadi, kini giliran mereka yang dikejar massa.

"Hei, anak nakal! Berhenti kau!"

"Berhenti disana, anak nakal!"

Jongin beruntung, dia bisa bersembunyi di dalam sebuah kotak besar yang terdapat di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Kenapa dia bisa sampai kesana? Grey tidak tahu. Yang jelas Jongin terus berlari sampai ke apartemen Kyungsoo, sialnya dia tidak mengetahui apa kode apartemen tersebut dan terpaksa harus bersembunyi di dalam kotak besar yang entah kenapa berada di depan apartemen Kyungsoo.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sehun?

Dia masih dikejar-kejar oleh kerumunan om-om berbadan kekar yang menjadi kawanan dari dua om-om yang tadi mereka hajar. Entah bagaimana nasibnya malam ini. Berdo'a sajalah, semoga Sehun tidak apa-apa.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Kyungsoo baru pulang dari kantornya sekitar pukul 10 malam. Dan keadaan cuaca saat itu adalah hujan meski tidak terlalu deras. Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat ada sebuah kotak biru besar di depan apartemennya. Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo menendang pelan kotak itu dengan kakinya yang berbalut high-heels.

"Kyaaaa!" Jeritnya tertahan saat melihat sebuah tangan manusia keluar dari sana. Kyungsoo membuka kotak tersebut takut-takut.

Perlahan-lahan, orang yang berada di dalam kotak itu mulai berdiri dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa orang itu adalah temannya Minjoon yang kemarin menginap di tempatnya.

"Apa kau selalu pulang kerja larut malam seperti ini?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang parau.

"Eung?"

"Apa kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu pulang?" tanya Jongin lagi, setelah itu dia ambruk di pelukan Kyungsoo.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Wah~ seorang wanita dengan tangan semulus ini, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya." Gumam Jongin yang saat ini sedang diobati oleh Kyungsoo. Dia tersadar beberapa saat yang lalu dengan keadaan tangan kanan yang terkilir.

Kyungsoo menekan kuat tangan Jongin yang terkilir dan membuat Jongin meringis kesakitan karenanya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, kenapa kau masih berada disini? Bahkan Minjoon sudah kembali kerumah orang tua kami."

Jongin diam beberapa saat, mencoba untuk mencari kalimat yang tepat.

"Eum, mungkin ini akan terasa sedikit aneh, tapi nanti kau pasti akan terbiasa. Lagi pula, aku sudah memberikan uang sewa selama 6 bulan pada Minjoon." Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum riang.

Kali ini gantian Kyungsoo yang terdiam. Di dalam kepalanya, otaknya tengah memproses semua perkataan Jongin barusan. Saat dia menemukan intinya, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya geram kemudian bergumam pelan, "Do Minjoon…"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Jongin dari tadi hanya duduk diam memperhatikan kaki jenjang Kyungsoo. Kenapa kaki? Karena lehernya sudah terlalu pegal untuk mendongak keatas. Lagipula, kaki Kyungsoo sama cantiknya dengan wajahnya. Eh? Apa? Lupakan.

"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, cobalah beberapa saat lagi."

Kyungsoo mondar-mandir di depan Jongin dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelinganya. Sedari tadi dia mencoba untuk menghubungi adik jahanamnya yang seenaknya menjadikan apartemennya sebagai tempat tinggal sewaan untuk temannya itu.

Kyungsoo sudah jengah dengan suara operator yang terus-terusan menjawab panggilannya, begitupun dengan Jongin yang jengah karena dari tadi hanya memandangi Kyungsoo yang bolak-balik di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja yang ada disana dan berjalan ke lemari pendingin, mengambil sebotol bir dari sana, lalu menutupnya kembali. Sedangkan Jongin sibuk melihat-lihat foto anak anjing jenis dobberman yang terpajang di rak tv Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya kau suka anak anjing. Mau memelihara anak anjing, ya?" tanya Jongin.

"Tapi, anjing sungguhan itu menggonggong, rambutnya rontok, kotoran mereka juga bukan kotoran biasa." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan malas, sedangkan tangannya sibuk membuka botol bir yang tadi diambilnya.

"Terlebih lagi untuk melatih mereka agar mengerti kata-kata manusia butuh waktu yang lama. Aku juga bisa melakukan itu." ujar Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga bisa melakukan itu." tegas Jongin sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo memandang tak percaya pada Jongin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, kemudian dia terkekeh pelan, "Menjadi anak anjing?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dibandingkan dengan anak anjing, aku lebih mempertimbangkan peliharaan manusia." timpal Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo yang tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Jongin, mulai tertawa, lalu meminum bir-nya. setelah itu dia menatap Jongin serius.

"Kalau itu peliharaan binatang, maka dia bisa tinggal disini bersamaku. Aku akan memberimu makan saat kau lapar, ketika aku memanggil kau harus datang, dan kau juga harus berpenampilan seperti hewan peliharaan, dari kepala sampai kaki, seekor binatang peliharaan tanpa hak asasi manusia. Selalu mendengarkanku, dan tidak menggangguku, maka aku akan membesarkanmu." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau… bisa melakukannya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam-diam menyeringai, _'Dengan begini, aku akan membuatnya merasa kalah dan ingin pergi, hahaha.'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan raut wajah Jongin. Jongin terlihat ragu dengan semua yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan. Kyungsoo nyaris saja berteriak senang karena dia berpikir bahwa Jongin pasti tidak akan mau melakukannya. Tapi, semuanya salah.

'_Astaga, astaga, apa yang mau dia lakukan?'_ Batin Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo mulai panik saat melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba merangkak kearahnya. Mata bulatnya kembali melebar saat mendengar perkataan Jongin berikutnya.

Jongin memasang tampang menggoda dan menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

"Nona pemilik, aku mengandalkanmu. Arr~" Kata Jongin sambil mengelus-eluskan pipinya ke tangan Kyungsoo yang berada digenggamannya, bertingkah seperti seekor anak anjing.

"A-Arr?" ujar Kyungsoo terperangah.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Jongin saat Kyungsoo mendorong paksa dirinya menuju ke pintu.

"Keluar dari rumahku!"

"ARGH! Tidak mau!" Balas Jongin sambil berusaha bertahan di amabang pintu.

"Keluar!"

"Aku tidak mau pergi!"

"Ke –"

"Biarkan aku tidur!" teriak salah satu tetangga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesis kesal lalu membiarkan Jongin tetap di dalam apartemennya meski karena terpaksa. Kalau bukan karena ulah adiknya itu, dia tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Hari ini Kyungsoo terlihat sedang sibuk dengan persiapan pemotretan untuk artikel di sebuah majalah. Para model sudah bersiap-siap ditempat mereka masing-masing.

"Ya, tidak ada perubahan. Lanjutkan saja seperti biasa. Proposal layout yang kami kirimkan, sudah anda terima, 'kan?"

"Lee Minwoo-ssi, bisa tolong kemari?"

"Berikan ekspresi yang lebih dalam lagi, nona Seo."

"Tidak, letakkan itu disana saja. Mana gajahnya?"

"Cukup dengan menggendongnya seperti ini saja, okay?" Kyungsoo menyerahkan seekor bayi singa pada salah satu model pemotretan.

Yah, beginilah hari-hari Kyungsoo, dia selalu sibuk. Dia bahkan hampir tidak memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Jongin berlari kearah pintu ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Selamat datang!" sapa Jongin. Tapi, begitu dia melihat raut wajah lelah milik Kyungsoo, dia langsung terdiam dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Pengiriman express-mu, aku membantumu untuk menandatanganinya." Lapor Jongin.

"Kalau begitu kau harus diberi hadiah." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bantu aku untuk mencuci rambutku. Aku kan peliharaan rumahan, jadi pemilik harus membantu hewan peliharaannya untuk mencuci rambut, 'kan?"

"Kau kan masih bisa menggunakan tangan yang satunya…" ujar Kyungsoo.

Kai mengacungkan tangan kirinya yang terluka dibagian jari telunjuk, "Ah~ ini, terkena pemotong kertas tadi. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, lalu berbalik menghadap kearah Jongin yang sedari tadi berjalan dibelakangnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan bahasa informal padaku?"

"Memangnya hewan peliharaan tahu yang mana bahasa formal dan yang mana bahasa informal?" tanya Jongin balik.

Kyungsoo ingin membalas, tapi dia sadar kalau dia membalas, maka perdebatan ini tidak akan ada akhirnya, jadi dia memilih untuk mengalah dan membantu Jongin untuk mencuci rambutnya.

"Aku menari balet sejak aku berusia 4 tahun. Aku menerima banyak penghargaan dan orang-orang banyak berharap dariku. Tapi kemudian aku melihat _partner_ ku ikut dalam sebuah drama musikal. Musikal itu menyenangkan dan juga ada nyanyiannya. Tapi orang rumahku menentang." Jongin terus bercerita tentang dirinya.

"Ah~ ini sangat menyegarkan. Cobalah mengatakan "Apakah masih ada tempat yang gatal?"." Ujar Jongin. Tapi, bukannya perlakuan manis, yang didapatkan Jongin adalah sebuah pukulan dikepalanya, pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo.

"Diamlah kalau kau tidak mau dipukul." Ujar Kyungsoo sadis.

Jongin berbalik dengan tampang sebal, "Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kau menggunakan kacamata hitam itu?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kearah kaca mata hitam yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

"Kenapa kau harus merasa malu dengan hewan peliharaanmu? Apakah aku harus melepas semua pakaianku agar kau bisa melihat dengan lebih baik?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa dilihat?" remehnya.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu betapa bagusnya tubuhku." Ujar Jongin dengan nada menggoda.

Jongin berdiri dari bath-tub dan menghadap kearah Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti bertingkah dan duduklah!" perintah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Kau menyesal? Aku hanyalah hewan peliharaan~"

Lalu,

SRETT…

Jongin menarik lepas celana pendek yang ia kenakan.

Kyungsoo melotot melihat tingkah Jongin dan berteriak kencang saat melihat Jongin hendak membuka bokser yang ia kenakan.

"KYAAA~"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Woah~ Ayam goreng~"

Jongin mengambil sepotong paha dari piring yang berisikan banyak ayam goring dan menggigit paha ayam tersebut.

"Wow, ini benar-benar lezat. Bagus sekali aku bertemu dengan seorang pemilik yang bisa memasak." Ujar Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Jongin. Tapi setelah itu, dia teringat akan tujuan utamanya.

"Ini, bukan sikap manusia untuk membesarkan anak yang menyedihkan. Apa kau tahu apa artinya menjadi seorang pemilik dan hewan peliharaan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau tahu kalau kau sudah mengkonfirmasi hal ini 15 kali? Aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. Baiklah, ini yang dia inginkan bukan? Memiliki hewan peliharaan. Dan sekarang Jongin datang padanya dan secara suka rela menjadi peliharaannya.

"Siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Sungguh, dia melupakan hal itu. Dia bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali nama Jongin.

"Nama? Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama apapun yang kau suka." Jawab Jongin enteng.

"Hm… Leonardo… SamShik… Momo…" Kyungsoo terus menggumamkan berbagai macam nama yang dia rasa sesuai untuk Jongin. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah nama yang dia rasa tepat.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang, namamu Kai."

"Kenapa Kai?" tanya Jongin sambil terus memasukkan potongan-potongan ayam goreng kemulutnya.

"Itu adalah nama anjing yang pernah kubesarkan dulu. Kau mirip dengannya."

"Kau bilang aku mirip dengan anjing?" protes Jongin tak terima.

Tapi Kyungsoo justru senang, "Hahaha… Kurasa nama itu cocok untukmu."

Dan sejak malam itu, Kim Jongin resmi menjadi peliharaan dari seroang wanita bernama Do Kyungsoo dan berganti nama menjadi Kai.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

Yosh, Grey balik. Tapi bukan buat ngelanjutin FF yang lain. Grey balik buat nge-publish salah satu FF pesanan. Hahaha XD

Ini adalah FF KaiSoo pertama Grey. Semoga kalian suka. Ini gak bakalan panjang. Cuma tiga chapter aja.

Jangan lupa review-nya, ya ^^

See you at next chapter ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : You're My Pet**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Kyungsoo, Jongin dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : AU, Romance, Drama**

**Type : GS**

**Rate : T**

**Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

It's a remake of a drama with same title, You're My Pet.

**V.D Entertainment**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::You're My Pet:::**

**Special FF For PORORO KIM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Second Shot : Getting Closer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Niat awalnya Kyungsoo ke toko hewan milik ayahnya itu sebenarnya ingin menanyakan perihal hubungan antara ayah dan ibunya yang terancam akan bercerai. Namun, dikarenakan oleh sang ayah yang memiliki pasien yang sangat banyak –dalam hal ini, pasiennya merupakan hewan karena selain menjadi pemilik toko hewan, ayahnya juga merupakan seorang dokter hewan; jadilah Kyungsoo hanya duduk-duduk saja di toko milik ayahnya tersebut sambil sesekali bermain dengan beberapa hewan peliharaan yang dipajang di depan etalase toko.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo-ya, sepertinya ayah tidak bisa menemanimu mengobrol hari ini." Ujar ayahnya begitu selesai dengan salah satu pasiennya, anjing kecil berjenis _teaspoon poodle_.

Kyungsoo hanya merengut kesal sebentar lalu, mengangguk mengerti dan menyuruh ayahnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Pandangan Kyungsoo terhenti pada salah satu benda yang terpajang di sudut toko. Diatas sebuah lemari, telah tersusun rapi sebuah boneka anak anjing dengan pakaian kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna oranye yang lucu. Seketika itu pula, terlintas sebuah ide di kepalanya.

**::You're My Pet::**

"Waah~ imutnyaaa…" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil bertepuk tangan heboh melihat Jongin kini sudah didandani persis seperti boneka anak anjing yang tadi dia lihat. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga menyuruh Jongin mengenakan pakaian yang sama persis dengan boneka tersebut.

Jongin tidak bisa memprotes dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo karena ini memang salahnya yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi 'peliharaan' Kyungsoo, sepanjang waktu Kyungsoo mendandaninya, Jongin hanya memasang ekspresi datarnya. Sebenarnya, Jongin tidak berpikir kalau itu adalah ide yang buruk –menjadi 'peliharaan' maksudnya, namun dia tidak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo bisa sampai sejauh ini.

Setelah selesai dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak menuju ke meja _puzzle_-nya. Jongin masih diam ditempatnya. Dia menatapi satu per satu mainan yang tersusun didalam keranjang. Ada bola-bola dengan berbagai warna, bahkan _Frisbee _pun ada. Sepertinya Kyungsoo memang benar-benar menjadikannya sebagai peliharaan berkaki empat dan menggonggong itu.

Jongin mengambil komiknya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Lalu, tanpa permisi, dia meletakkan kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo dan membaca komiknya. Kyungsoo yang terkejut menghentikan kegiatan menyusun _puzzle_-nya dan menatap Jongin heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kai?"

"Apa? Aku hanya tiduran di pahamu. Ada masalah?"

Kyungsoo masih menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bingung.

"Peliharaan." Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Pemilik." Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo kemudian. Kyungsoo menggedikkan bahunya.

"Terserahlah. Lakukan sesukamu." Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo kembali sibuk dengan _puzzle_-nya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sebal karena diabaikan. Dengan kasar dia bangkit dari pangkuan Kyungsoo dan memojokkan Kyungsoo ke sudut sofa.

"Kau mau apa lagi, Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ketika dirimu berada dirumah, kau harus memperhatikan peliharaanmu…" gumam Jongin dengan suara rendah. Jongin lalu melirik ke bagian yang lebih rendah daripada wajah Kyungsoo.

"Hm… Kalau dibandingkan dengan wanita yang pernah ku temui, ukuran dadamu…"

BRUKK…

Kyungsoo langsung mendorong Jongin hingga Jongin terjatuh dari sofa. Kyungsoo berdiri dan melipat tangannya di depan dada lengkap dengan tampang galaknya. Jongin ingin protes,namun wajah galak Kyungsoo terlihat sangat mengerikan, jadi dia hanya diam.

"Siapa aku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pemilik."

"Dan dirimu?"

"Peliharaan."

"Benar, aku pemilik dan dirimu peliharannya. Tidak ada peliharaan yang bersikap tidak sopan kepada pemiliknya. Mulai sekarang, aku akan membuatkanmu daftar peraturan tentang apa-apa saja yang tidak boleh kau lakukan." Ucap Kyungsoo tegas.

**::You're My Pet::**

Rahang Jongin rasanya ingin lepas begitu dia melihat betapa banyaknya larangan yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo. Bahkan panjang kertas yang berisikan daftar larangan itu mungkin sudah melebihi tingginya.

"Pertama, peliharaan, hanyalah peliharaan. Bukan pacar apalagi suami."

"Kedua, dilarang memakan semua cemilan milik Kyungsoo, apalagi cokelatnya."

"Ketiga, dilarang melakukan _skinship_ berlebihan…"

"Keempat, dilarang…"

"Blablablablabla…"

"Kyung, ini semuanya?" tanya Jongin ragu.

"Iya, semuanya."

"Kalau ada yang dilanggar bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengerikan. "Kau akan tahu apa akibatnya jika kau melanggarnya, Kai."

"Aku tidak akan melanggarnya." Kata Jongin, _'Tapi aku juga tidak janji.'_ Sambungnya dalam hati. Kkkk…

**::You're My Pet::**

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pulang kerumah sebelum keinginanku disetujui."

"Tapi, Jongin, ibumu sudah menerorku setiap hari. Dia menanyakan dimana keberadaanmu saat ini. Dia bahkan menangis berhari-hari. Kau tega pada ibumu?"

"_Hyung_… Kalau aku luluh sekali lagi, maka aku akan kehilangan kesempatan ini untuk selama-lamanya. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada ibu. Katakan juga padanya aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu mencemaskanku dan aku akan pulang kerumah setelah ayah menyetujui syaratku."

"Tapi…"

"_Hyung_, kumohon… Aku minta tolong padamu untuk melakukan hal itu saja. Jika kau tidak melakukannya, kupastikan aku akan bersembunyi di tempat yang bahkan tidak akan kau ketahui."

Terdengar helaan nafas di seberang line,"Baiklah. Kau menang. Aku akan menyampaikannya pada ibumu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dua hari lagi kau akan memulai latihan untuk drama musikalmu."

"Ya, akan kulakukan. Terimakasih, _hyung_."

Jongin berjengit kaget dari tempatnya begitu melihat Kyungsoo dengan tangan bersidekap bersandar di pintu masuk kamarnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tadinya ingin ke dapur, tapi tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menguping." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Bukan masalah. Lalu? Kau akan terus berdiri disana atau masuk kekamarku dan tidur bersamaku?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin datar, dan sambil berbalik menuju kamarnya dia berujar, "Dalam mimpimu Kai."

Jongin terkekeh dan berjalan menuju kepintu kamarnya, dilihatnya Kyungsoo masih setengah jalan menuju ke kamarnya, "Selamat tidur, Kyung."

"Ya, selamat tidur Kai." Balas Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh.

**::You're My Pet::**

"Sunbae, sunbae! Ada seorang pria tampan yang mencarimu di lobby." Ujar salah satu rekan kerja Kyungsoo, Sulli.

"Hm? Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu sunbae. Yang jelas dia sangat tampan." Ujar Sulli bersemangat.

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya, Sulli."

"Anytime, sunbae…"

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kabinet tempatnya bekerja dan segera menuju ke lobby.

"Hai, Soo…" Sapa si pria.

"Yifan oppa!"

**::You're My Pet::**

"Jadi mulai hari ini, oppa bekerja disini?"

"Ya, hanya untuk 3 bulan saja. Setelah itu, aku akan kembali ke kantor pusat di Kanada."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menyeruput ice Americano-nya.

"Kau ada waktu, besok? Aku ingin mengunjungi sebuah galeri, tapi tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa. Kalau pergi sendirian, rasanya sepi sekali."

"Oppa belum punya kekasih?"

Yifan tersenyum simpul, "Kami baru saja putusdua bulan yang lalu."

"Oh, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menemani oppa."

"Besok kita bertemu di S Gallery jam 10. Berdandanlah yang cantik."

"Tentu saja. Aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang, sampai jumpa besok, oppa."

**::You're My Pet::**

"Kai, menurutmu, aku cocok pakai yang ini, atau yang ini?"

Kyungsoo menunjukkan dua buah dress, yang satunya berwarna putih gading dengan desain simpel, dan yang satunya lagi berwarna merah menyala dengan konsep seksi.

Jongin, begitu tahu bahwa Kyungsoo akan pergi berkencan –menurutnya; sedari tadi hanya menatap jengah pada Kyungsoo. Dia tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk meladeni Kyungsoo. Entahlah, beberapa hari bersama Kyungsoo, dengan hubungan mereka sebagai pemilik dan peliharaan yang cukup dekat membuatnya merasa tidak rela jika dirinya harus ditinggalkan sendirian dirumah sementara Kyungsoo bersenang-senang di luar sana.

"Kai, kau mendengarku? Mana yang lebih bagus?"

"Terserahmu saja. Kau terlihat jelek memakai pakaian apapun." Ujar Jongin malas.

Kyungsoo berdecih mendengar jawaban sarkatis Jongin. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pakai yang ini saja." Pilihan Kyungsoo jatuh pada dress putih gading di tangan kirinya.

"Aku sepertinya akan pulang larut. Jadi kau tidak usah menungguku."

Kali ini giliran Jongin yang berdecak sebal, "Aku tidak akan menunggumu. Huh!"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang seharian ini bersikap aneh, "Kau kenapa, sih, Kai?"

"Aku cemburu. Sudahlah. Pergi sana. Aku mau tidur seharian."

Jongin beranjak dari kursi dan masuk kekamarnya dengan diiringi suara bantingan pintu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jongin tersebut.

"Biar sajalah. Aku yakin sikapnya akan kembali normal jika aku membujuknya dengan ayam goreng." Ujar Kyungsoo cuek.

**::You're My Pet::**

Kyungsoo gugup.

Sangat gugup.

Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menjadi segugup ini tiba-tiba. Dia biasanya tidak pernah merasakan hal ini. Seharian ini sudah dia habiskan dengan menemani Yifan mengunjungi galeri seni dan nonton film di bioskop. Tapi, begitu dia tiba dirumah, Jongin membuat ulah dan membuatnya berakhir dengan terperangkap diantara kedua tangan Jongin.

Awalnya itu begini:

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, oppa. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya.

Yifan mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan lagi, jika ada waktu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Oppa pulanglah. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Aku berniat untuk berkunjung sebentar dan menikmati secangkir teh, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, ini sudah larut malam, dan Jongin bilang kalau dia akan tidur seharian ini. Jadi, sepertinya tidak akan ada masalah jika dia membiarkan Yifan masuk.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk oppa."

Tapi, begitu Yifan melangkah masuk, suara anjing yang menggonggong diikuti dengan suara lengkingan dari seekor kucing terdengar. Kelihatannya kedua hewan itu sedang bertengkar karena sesuatu. Yah, dari dulu, kucing dan anjing memang tidak pernah akur, bukan?

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar suara tersebut, tapi dia langsung dapat menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah ulah dari Jongin.

"Kai… Diamlah~" Kyungsoo berujar pelan.

"Kau membesarkan anak anjing? Dari suaranya, sepertinya dia besar sekali."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kaku pada Yifan. Lalu, suara gonggongan itu semakin menjadi. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Jadi, dia menyuruh Yifan untuk pulang secepatnya.

"Sepertinya Kai sedang bermasalah dengan kucing milik tetangga kami. Aku akan memeriksanya dulu. Maafkan aku oppa, tapi lebih baik sekarang oppa pulang. Kai akan sangat sulit untuk di tenangkan saat ini."

"Apa? Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa, oppa. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Bye oppa…"

BRAK!

Kemudian seperti ini:

Kyungsoo menutup pintu apartemennya dan segera masuk ke kamar Jongin. Dan benar saja, Jongin berada disana, dengan posisi telentang dan dua buah boneka anjing dan kucing di masing-masing tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membuat bising rumah seperti tadi?"

Jongin membalas Kyungsoo dengan tatapan nyalang dan sarat akan rasa kesal. Jongin bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sontak berjalan mundur ketika Jongin semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau membuka bajumu?" Tanya Kyungsoo panik, saat Jongin membuka bajunya dan menampakkan tubuhnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna.

DAK!

Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya di kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo, memerangkap gadis itu diantara dirinya dan dinding.

Itulah yang terjadi, dan ini kelanjutannya.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada serigala saat bulan purnama?" Tanya Jongin.

"Me-Memangnya kau itu serigala?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

Jongin menatapnya datar, "Anjing dan serigala itu sama saja. Sudahlah, aku mau pergi dulu. Jangan mencariku."

Setelah itu, Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung ditempatnya dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Anak itu… Apa-apaan tingkahnya tadi?" Lirih Kyungsoo.

**::You're My Pet::**

"_Aku tahu kau sedang merajuk karena ku tinggal seharian kemarin. Jadi, sebagai permintaan maafku, jam 10 nanti temui aku di taman. Aku akan menemani kemanapun yang kau mau… - Kyungsoo"_

Jongin menyeringai senang begitu melihat pesan yang ditinggalkan Kyungsoo di mailbox-nya. Dia langsung bersiap-siap untuk menemui Kyungsoo di kantornya.

Sementara itu, di kantor Kyungsoo…

"Eum… Sunbae, apa tidak salah? Apa peliharaanmu akan mengerti jika kau meninggalkan pesan melalui ponsel seperti itu?" Tanya Sulli. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum ramah saja kepada Sulli.

"Ohh… Jadi begitu ya? Peliharaan sekarang sudah canggih ternyata…" gumam Sulli.

**::You're My Pet::**

Kyungsoo sudah menunggu hampir sepuluh menit di taman. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin dengan gaya kasualnya muncul di belakangnya, merangkul bahunya dan mendadak mengajaknya untuk berfoto. Kyungsoo yang tidak siap, malah menampilkan wajah "O.O"-nya yang justru terlihat imut.

"Woah… cantiknya…" Gumam Jongin saat melihat hasil fotonya.

"Ehem… Baiklah, sekarang kita mau kemana, Kai?"

Jongin tampak berpikir sebentar, "Hotel?" Celetuknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh, "Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku kembali saja ke kantor."

"Hahaha, aku bercanda. Ayo…"

"Hei! Kita mau kemana? Jangan menarik tanganku begini!"

"Ke Lotte World!" Jawab Jongin semangat.

**::You're My Pet::**

"Iya, maafkan aku, aku sed –"

Tanpa permisi, Jongin menarik paksa ponsel yang sedang dipegang oleh Kyungsoo dan melemparnya ke dalam kolam air mancur.

Kyungsoo menganga melihat ponselnya yang kini sudah berada di dasar kolam.

"Aish! Kai!" Kyungsoo memekik kesal lalu memukul Jongin berkali-kali. Jongin yang mendapat pukulan dari Kyungsoo berusaha menghindar, dan satu pukulan terakhir dari Kyungsoo membuatnya nyaris tercebut ke dalam kolam. Beruntung Kyungsoo menahan tangannya dan dirinya juga memiliki tingkat keseimbangan yang baik. Jongin berakhir dengan memeluk Kyungsoo untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari tercebur ke dalam kolam dan mereka berdua kemudian tertawa bersama.

Kyungsoo menarik Jongin ke salah satu stand yang menjual beberapa aksesoris lucu dan memakaikan bando telinga mickey mouse pada Jongin, sedangkan Jongin memakaikan bando Minnie mouse kepada Kyungsoo.

Ketika mereka mengantri untuk mencoba salah satu wahana, tak pelak mereka dipandangi oleh sekumpulan anak-anak kecil yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh, tapi Jongin dan Kyungsoo malah memasang gaya cuek mereka, dan bersikap masa bodoh.

Malam menjelang, Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk di tepi kolam air mancur sambil menikmati segelas wine yang mereka dapatkan dari orang di sebelah mereka.

Suasana malam semakin menyenangkan dengan diiringi oleh lagu yang di bawakan oleh para musisi jalanan tak jauh dari mereka.

"Mau berdansa?" Tawar Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa berdansa."

"Oh, ayolah, sekali saja. Tidak aka nada yang memperhatikanmu walaupun step-mu salah."

Jongin berdiri duluan, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyungsoo berdiri sekaligus mengajaknya untuk berdansa. Kyungsoo tampak ragu, tapi kemudian dia menyambut tangan Jongin.

"Kupikir, sekali-kali berbuat gila bukan masalah."

"Berdansa itu bukan tindakan gila, Kyung."

"Terserahlah…"

Seperti itu, mereka kemudian mulai bergerak mengikuti irama musik. Yah, walaupun gerakan Kyungsoo sedikit kacau, tapi dirinya tidak bisa dibilang buruk juga. Musik yang mengalun mulai berubah digantikan dengan musik dengan tempo yang cepat.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga sudah berada diambang batas kesadaran mereka karena mereka tadi sempat menari sambil meminum wine dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Mereka bahkan mulai bertingkah gila dengan masuk kedalam kolam air dan menari disana sambil saling menyipratkan air ke satu sama lainnya.

**::You're My Pet::**

Kyungsoo baru selesai mandi ketika dia menemukan Jongin sudah tertidur di sofa yang berada di ruang tamunya dengan posisi meringkuk. Mungkin Jongin terlalu lelah setelah memapah dirinya yang mabuk sampai dirumah tadi. Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Jongin dan mengguncang tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Kai, bangunlah. Ganti dulu bajumu…"

Tak ada sahutan dari Jongin. Kyungsoo menyerah, dia masuk kekamar Jongin dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah selimut. Dipasangkannya selimut tersebut ke tubuh Jongin dan kemudian dia sendiri ikut tertidur disisi sofa yang masih kosong.

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati jika ada sebuah selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya, juga Kyungsoo yang tidur dengan posisi berlawanan arah dengannya. Kyungsoo tidak mengenakan selimut sama sekali, jadi Jongin berinisiatif untuk membagi selimut yang ia kenakan pada Kyungsoo, lalu kembali tidur. Namun, baru beberapa detik, dia kembali terbangun.

"Ah, dinginnya…"

Dan Jongin pun kembali menarik selimut yang tadi ia berikan pada Kyungsoo, sedikit, sehingga mereka sama-sama tertutupi selimut walau tidak seluruh tubuh.

**::You're My Pet::**

Kyungsoo melempar tisu-entah-keberapanya ke dalam tong sampah kecil yang terdapat di dekat meja kerjanya, hari ini dia terkena flu karena semalam bermain air bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo baru saja mau menarik satu lembari tisu lagi dari tempatnya ketika sebuah bungkusan cokelat berisikan obat flu diletakkan oleh seseorang dihadapannya. Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat siapakah gerangan orang yang membawakannya obat. Dan matanya sontak membulat saat melihat Jongin dengan senyuman yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Diminum, ya? Supaya kau cepat sembuh. Bye…"

Dengan demikian, Jongin pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo yang masih membeku ditempat akibat terkejut. Begitu dia kembali ke dunia nyata, Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil memegangi obat yang diberikan Jongin tadi.

"Sunbae, sunbae… Siapa pria tadi?Dia tampan sekali…" Kata Sulli.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Itu… Yang mengantarkan obat untuk sunbae…"

"Oh, dia sepupuku." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Tidak mungkin 'kan Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau Jongin adalah peliharaannya? Mati saja dia.

"Bukankah dia Kim Jongin?" Sahut Krystal.

Kyungsoo memutar kursinya, "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dia adalah salah satu aktor musikal berbakat. Setahuku beberapa waktu lalu dia berada di London dan kemudian dia kembali ke Korea karena ada suatu hal. Kau tahu karena apa?"

'Sepertinya memang ada masalah antara dirinya dengan orang tuanya.' Batin Kyungsoo saat teringat pembicaraan Jongin dengan seseorang di telefon beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Jongin tidak bercerita apa-apa padaku."

"Woah sunbae… Kau beruntung sekali bisa memiliki hubungan dengan orang-orang tampan seperti Yifan sajangnim dan Kim Jongin-ssi." Puji Sulli.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan kaku mendengarnya. Namun, senyuman kakunya tersebut langsung menghilang saat Wonbin menghampirinya.

"Kyungie sayang, aku ada pekerjaan baru untukmu. Selesaikan ini dalam waktu lima hari dan langsung letakkan laporannya padaku begitu semuanya sudah selesai. Bisakan?"

Kyungsoo malas menjawab. Dia hanya menatap datar bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas yang diletakkan Wonbin di atas menja kerjanya. Percuma saja dia menjawab, toh, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Wonbin untuk menjawab sendiri pertanyaan yang baru saja dia ajukan.

"Aku tahu kau akan bersedia menerimanya. Kerjamu bagus. Para atasan memuji hasil kerjamu tempo hari. Lakukan lagi dengan baik kali ini. Terima kasih."

Dengan demikian, Wonbin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kembali didera sakit kepala.

See, Wonbin tidak membutuhkan jawaban Kyungsoo karena dia akan memutuskan sendiri apa yang harus Kyungsoo jawab.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"KAI! KEMARI!" Kyungsoo langsung berteriak dengan suara yang menggelear ketika dia tiba dirumah. Jongin yang tidak tahu apa-apa menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan sepotong ayam goreng ditangannya.

"Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo melotot dengan matanya yang belo itu melihat Jongin. Dia butuh pelampiasan sekarang.

"Kau…" Geram Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan segera kembali."

Jongin menatap kepergian Kyungsoo aneh, tapi kemudian dia cuek lagi dan memilih duduk di atas lantai yang dialasi dengan karpet berwarna krem milik Kyungsoo sambil memakan ayamnya.

Kyungsoo kembali dengan pakaian yang telah berganti menjadi kaus abu-abu berlengan pendek dan celana training berwarna sama bersamaan dengan habisnya ayam di tangan Jongin.

"Sudah puas dengan ayamnya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dengan polosnya Jongin menggeleng. Dia masih tidak menangkap sinyal bahaya yang dipancarkan oleh tubuh Kyungsoo, dan detik berikutnya, dia dibuat berteriak kencang oleh Kyungsoo yang secara tiba-tiba membantingnya dengan teknik judo dan kemudian menarik tangan kanannya dan menjepit bagian lengan atasnya dengan menggunakan kaki dalam posisi telentang.

"AAAKH! Kyungsoo-ya! Sakit!"

"Seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan keparat itu!"

"KYUNG! SAKIT!"

"Dan apa-apaan itu? Lima hari !? Dia memaksaku untuk kerja rodi atau apa!?"

"SAKIT, KYUNGSOO! AKH!"

"AKU BENCI KAU WONBINNN!"

"AAAAARGH!"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Satu sifat baru Kyungsoo yang hari ini harus Jongin tandai. Dia harus menjauhi Kyungsoo jika gadis itu sudah memanggilnya dengancara berteriak seperti tadi atau dia akan menjadi sasaran pelampiasan Kyungsoo atas rasa kesal dan stressnya.

Namun, ada untungnya juga Jongin dibantai habis-habisan oleh Kyungsoo seperti tadi. Begitu Kyungsoo puas dengan pelampiasannya, dia akan langsung berubah 180 derajat menjadi sangat perhatian pada Jongin. Seperti saat ini.

"Apa masih sakit? Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa. sudah lebih baik setelah kau mengobatinya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bertanya. Tidak boleh?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memijiti lengan Jongin yang tadi ia siksa.

Jongin terkekeh, "Aku baru saja pulang dari studio tak lama sebelum kau tiba dirumah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Berlatih. Aku akan mengadakan pementasan perdanaku di Korea kurang dari dua bulan lagi."

"Ooh. Masih sakit?"

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sama yang entah sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo tanyakan pada Jongin.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Tiba-tiba saja suasana berubah menjadi serius.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau kembali ke Korea? Padahal semua orang tahu bahwa kau sukses di London sana."

"Ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?"

"Kenapa kau jadi banyak tanya seperti ini, sih?" Tanya Jongin gemas sambil mencubit kedua ppi Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Sudah, lepas." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin dari pipinya, "Sakit tahu." Sungut Kyungsoo.

Lagi-lagi Jongin terkekeh, "Habisnya kau imut sekali, Kyung…"

"Lupakan." Wajah Kyungsoo bersemu dengan rona merah muda di pipinya. Tersanjung, eh?

"Jadi, ada urusan apa?"

"Hanya masalah keluarga biasa. Ayahku menentangku untuk terlibat dalam kegiatan seni seperti ini. Beliau menginginkanku untuk meneruskan perusahaannya. Menggantikan jabatannya di perusahaan. Aku bisa, tapi aku merasa kalau menjadi seorang CEO bukanlah jalanku. Aku nyaman dengan profesiku sekarang. Ayahku bahkan sampai menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menjemputku. Karena itulah aku kabur ke Korea. Hanya manajer-ku dan Sehun yang tahu kalau aku sedang berada di Korea."

"Berapa lama kau berencana untuk menetap di Korea?"

Jongin menggedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sampai masalahku dengan ayahku selesai."

"Setelah itu?"

"Aku akan kembali ke London."

Kyungsoo menggumamkan vocal 'o' pelan. Dia sudah cukup lama tinggal bersama dan mengenal Jongin. Jongin memang bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Bukan teman dekat, bukan kekasih, bukan juga saudaranya. Tapi kenapa ketika dia mendengar Jongin mengatakan kalau ia akan kembali ke London membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedih?

Entahlah.

Mungkin dia merasa sedih karena dia akan kehilangan peliharaannya?

Peliharaan?

Atau kehilangan Jongin?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan pemikirannya barusan. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng sendiri dengan kepala tertunduk seperti itu, entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, dia menangkup kedua sisi wajah Kyungsoo dan membuat gadis itu menatap lurus ke matanya.

"K-Kai…?"

"Bukan. Aku Jongin."

Dan kemudian, Jongin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo. Mencium gadis itu dengan lembut. Menyesap kedua belah bibir Kyungsoo yang entah bagaimana bisa terasa sangat manis untuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkejut tentu saja. Namun, dia juga mulai terbawa suasana dan mulai mengikuti permainan Jongin.

Ketika pasokan udara yang mereka hirup mulai terasa menipis, jongin dan Kyungsoo pun menyudahi sesi ciuman panjang mereka. Jongin menatap lekat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Aku akan menetap di Korea lebih lama jika kau yang memintanya, Kyungie baby. Tapi dengan syarat kau harus menciumku lagi." Ujar Jongin dengan senyuman mesumnya dan alis yang dinaik-turunkan.

Kyungsoo menatapnya datar, lalu…

JDUAK!

"Mati saja kau!"

"Kyungsoo! Ini sakit!"

Jongin mengelus dahinya yang tadi menjadi korban Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo saling membenturkan dahi mereka dengan cukup kuat, kemudian gadis itu masuk ke kamar setelah berteriak seperti tadi.

Sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajah Jongin. "Kurasa aku memang menyukaimu, Kyungsoo…"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Kai-ya, hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat. Jadi, tidak usah menungguku. Ketika pulang nanti aku akan membawakan makanan, okay?"

Kai, atau yang memiliki nama manusia Kim Jongin tersebut, merengut sebal. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo harus lembur.

"Kenapa dia selalu menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya itu dengan makanan, sih?" gerutu Jongin.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan ke tempat Sehun saja kalau begitu."

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Sementara itu, di tempat Kyungsoo bekerja…

"Err, sunbae? Kau meninggalkan pesan melalui ponsel lagi untuk peliharaanmu, ya? Apa dia sepintar itu? Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sulli.

"Tentu saja dan tidak boleh. Dia itu sangat agresif dan sulit menerima keberadaan orang lain."

Ehehe, Kyungsoo, bilang saja kau tidak ingin orang lain tahu kalau kai itu sebenarnya adalah Jongin dan kau juga tidak rela jika seandainya Jongin nantinya malah dekat dengan orang lain selain dirimu. Ya 'kan?

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tuan tanah –ah, bukan, pemilik barumu itu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dia orang yang cukup menarik. Tapi dia hanya menunjukkan satu sisi dirinya kepadaku. Sisi dari kehidupannya yang melelahkan."

"Sepertinya kau menikmati menjadi seorang peliharaan."

"Memang. Kyungsoo itu pintar memasak dan manis. Walaupun kadang disaat dia sedang stress dia akan mengeluarkan jurus bela dirinya."

"Dia mengerikan." Timpal Sehun.

"Memang."

Sehun menarik kerah baju Jongin yang duduk dihadapannya, "Kau… belum melakukan hal itu 'kan?" Tanyanya.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Ei~ itu… itu… ituuu~"

"Ah~ Itu maksudmu? Tentu saja sudah."

"APA!? Bagaimana?"

Jongin berdehem sekali, "Yah, kau tahulah. Lima hari yang lalu – "

"LIMA HARI YANG LALU!?"

PLETAK!

"Kau mau mendengar ceritaku tidak, sih?"

"Iya, iya. Lanjutkan."

"Kami berciuman. Lama sekali. Bibirnya itu manis sekali. Sepertinya aku harus menciumnya lagi ketika dia pulang nanti." Ucap Jongin ngelantur.

PLETAK!

Kali ini gantian Sehun yang memukul kepala Jongin.

"Kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan padamu jika kau melakukan hal itu lagi?"

"Sepertinya tidak akan ada masalah. Dia tidak menunjukkan sikap aneh apapun setelah ciuman itu."

"Begitu? Apa dia menyukaimu?"

"Tidak mungkin. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa dia memperlakukanku dirumah. Dia menganggapku sebagai peliharaannya bukan pria."

"Yaa~ Siapa tahu, 'kan?"

"Entahlah…"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Keadaan kantor tempat Kyungsoo bekerja saat ini terlihat sangat kacau. Minwoo, Sulli dan Krystal sudah tertidur di berbagai tempat seperti sofa, dan juga kursi kerja mereka. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih sibuk berkutat dengan layar komputer di hadapannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat 20 menit dan Kyungsoo masih belum berhenti bekerja.

"Kyungsoo, kau masih terjaga?"

"Oppa…" Kyungsoo sontak berdiri ketika melihat Yifan menghampirinya. Namun, saking lelahnya ia, Kyungsoo nyaris terjatuh kalau saja Yifan tidak menahannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, oppa."

"Tapi wajahmu pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mau aku belikan kopi?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah meminum sangat banyak kopi tadi."

"Yifan sunbae-nim!" Tiba-tiba Jessica datang dan berdiri diantara Yifan dan Kyungsoo sambil memegang setumpuk berkas.

"Apa aku bisa meminta pertolonganmu? Aku ingin memfotokopi berkas-berkas ini tadi, tapi mesin fotokopi kantor sedang rusak dan aku tidak membawa kendaraan. Bisa tolong antarkan aku ke toko buku 24 jam?"

"Err, tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa, oppa. Antarkan saja Jessica. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku kalau terjadi apa-apa."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu kembali fokus ke komputernya ketika Yifan dan Jessica pergi.

Kyungsoo merasakan penat dan entah kenapa Jessica juga Yifan belum juga kembali padahal ini sudah terhitung 15 menit setelah kepergian mereka. Entah apa yang mempengaruhi gadis itu, dia merogoh ponsel yang terletak di saku roknya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"Halo…"

"Halo, Kai…"

"Ada apa, Kyung?"

"Maafkan aku menelefonmu malam-malam."

"Tidak apa. Aku juga belum tidur."

"Bisa ke kantorku? Aku sedang butuh teman."

"Tentu. Tunggu aku. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu."

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Jongin tiba di kantor Kyungsoo sekitar setengah jam kemudian dan mendapati Kyungsoo sudah tertidur dengan dengan posisi kepala tertelungkup dimeja dan berbantalkan kedua tangannya. Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah tidur Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat damai walaupun terdapat gurat kelelahan juga disana. Jongin dengan perlahan menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo ala bridal dan menidurkan tubuh Kyungsoo di sofa yang kosong. Dia juga melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan lalu menjadikannya selimut untuk Kyungsoo. Tak lupa, dia mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sebentar.

Setelah itu dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju ke meja kerja Kyungsoo, dilihatnya layar komputer Kyungsoo yang masih menyala, kemudian, dengan cepat dia mengetikkan beberapa kata disana.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Kyungsoo terbangun tepat pada pukul tiga pagi. Dia langsung teringat dengan Jongin yang tadi dia telefon tadi. Buru-buru ia bangun dan menoleh kesekelilingnya, namun dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Jongin sama sekali. Kemudian, indera penciumannya menangkap wangi parfum yang dia ketahui biasa dipakai oleh Jongin. Dan benar saja, bau tersebut berasal dari jaket milik Jongin yang masil melekat di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Dia menemukan sebuah sticky notes kuning yang melekat di layar komputernya.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan semuanya. Kalau kau terbangun nanti, kembalilah istirahat. Tidak usah khawatirkan pekerjaanmu. –Kai."

Kyungsoo menarik kertas kecil tersebut dan mengecek pekerjaannya. Memang benar, Jongin telah menyelesaikan semuanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo kembali mengecek beberapa hal sebelum memberikan laporannya kepada Wonbin.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Jongin terbangun saat ponselnya berbunyi. Dia melihat ada sebuah pesan dari Kyungsoo. Dibacanya pesan tersebut. Seulas senyuman terkembang dibibirnya dan setelahnya dia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Kyungsoo tiba di rumah pukul sepuluh pagi dengan keadaan lemas karena harus lembur seharian penuh menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor –ada bantuan dari Jongin juga–

Deadline lima hari yang diberikan oleh Wonbin benar-benar membunuhnya secara perlahan. Sampai sekarang Kyungsoo masih bertanya-tanya, bagaimana caranya Jongin bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan sebanyak itu hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam.

Kepala Kyungsoo terasa sangat berat. Bahkan setelah dia mandi.

"Kyung…"

"Tidak sekarang Kai. Aku ingin tidur. Jangan ganggu aku. Kumohon…"

Kyungsoo masuk kekamarnya dengan langkah diseret, sementara Jongin menggedikkan bahunya cuek. Dia tahu Kyungsoo pasti sangat kelelahan sekarang. Jadi dia akan membiarkan Kyungsoo beristirahat.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Ditengah tidurnya, Kyungsoo terbangun, namun dirinya masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Dia melihat seekor anjing berjenis dobberman berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Kai…" Gumam Kyungsoo pelan, "Kemarilah. Tidur disini bersamaku."

Anjing tersebut menurut dan naik keatas tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Untuk sejenak, Kyungsoo sempat melihat kalau Kai berubah menjadi Jongin, lalu menjadi Kai lagi. Namun Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing. Jadi, setelah itu, dia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, Kyungsoo terbangun. Benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia memposisikan dirinya duduk diatas ranjang dengan bersandar pada bed-rest. Kemudian, dua buah tangan diikuti dengan sebuah kepala yang menyembul dari balik selimut yang dikenakannya.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam di tempatnya karena kesadarannya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Dia baru berjengit saat Jongin ikut duduk disampingnya dan meregangkan otot-otot tangannya kemudian menguap.

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk tidur disebelahmu."

"APA!?" Pekik Kyungsoo, "Maksudku, apa? Kau serius? Lalu, apa aku menyuruhmu untuk melakukan hal lain? Apa kau melakukan hal padaku? Apa yang kita lakukan selain tidur?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa jeda.

"Melakukan apapun yang belum pernah dilakukan." Jawab Jongin kalem.

"Aku serius, Kai!"

Jongin menguap sekali lagi, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya mencoba untuk merasakan dadamu. Itu sa– ADUH!"

"DASAR KURANG AJAR! RASAKAN INI!"

Kyungsoo memukuli Jongin dengan bantal tanpa ampun. Jongin hanya bisa mencoba untuk menghindar dari pukulan Kyungsoo, tak terasa kalau dia sudah berada di tepi ranjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus memukulinya, hingga akhirnya…

BRUK!

Jongin terjatuh. Dan sebelum dia terjatuh, dia sempat menarik tangan Kyungsoo secara refleks dan membuat Kyungsoo otomatis tertarik dan ikut jatuh bersamanya. Dan kebetulan, ketika kejadian tersebut terjadi, bibir Kyungsoo dan bibir Jongin saling bersentuhan untuk kedua kalinya secara tidak disengaja.

Kyungsoo melotot melihat keadaan mereka saat ini, namun Jongin menahannya di bagian leher. Mencoba untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kyungsoo, entah kenapa tidak bisa menolak. Dia ikut terbuai dalam permainan Jongin. Jongin baru melepaskan ciumannya setelah dia merasa puas.

"Kyung…"

Suara Jongin tiba-tiba saja terdengar begitu seksi ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Kau…"

"Iya?"

"Berat…"

PLETAK

Kim Jongin sukses mendapatkan satu lagi ciuman dari Kyungsoo di kepalanya. Tepatnya ciuman dari tangan Kyungsoo.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Dan di kediaman Kyungsoo kini telah bertambah satu lagi penghuninya. Seekor anak anjing berjenis dobberman berbulu cokelat.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Gunmo oppa memaksa ingin bertemu dengan Kai…"

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika si Gunmo itu datang?"

"Terserahmu. Yang jelas jangan berada dirumah."

"Memangnya kalian mau melakukan apa sih sampai-sampai aku harus menjadi korban pengasingan seperti ini?"

"Sudahlah, Ka– maksudku, Jongin. Sekarang pergilah ke studiomu atau kemanapun."

Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin sampai ke pintu. Tepat saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu, orang yang sedang ditunggu Kyungsoo tiba.

"Ha-Hai, Gunmo oppa." Sapa Kyungsoo kikuk, "Jongin, pergilah sekarang. Bukankah katamu kau ada urusan penting?" Ujar Kyungsoo masih sambil mendorong Jongin. "Hati-hati dijalan~"

Jongin mendengus kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Gunmo dan Kyungsoo berdua.

"Silahkan masuk, oppa. Tidak usah pikirkan dia. Dia itu sepupuku yang sedang berkunjung."

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Gunmo dan membawa pria tersebut masuk ke dalam.

Ngomong-ngomong, Gunmo adalah senior Kyungsoo dikantor dan lumayan banyak diincar karena ketampanan dan sifatnya. Kyungsoo adalah salah satu dari sedikit gadis beruntung yang bisa memiliki hubungan cukup dekat dengan Gunmo. Sebenarnya sih, Gunmo itu menyukai Kyungsoo.

GUK GUK…

"Ah, ini pasti Kai, 'kan?"

"Iya, ini Kai."

"Ini, kubawakan hadiah kecil untuk Kai."

Gunmo menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Kyungsoo. Dan ketika di buka, isinya ternyata adalah sebuah kalung untuk anjing bertuliskan Kai berwarna hitam dengan hiasan manik-manik yang terlihat simpel namun elegan.

"Terima kasih oppa. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawa hadiah seperti ini."

Gunmo berhenti bermain dengan Kai, kini dia menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Sebenarnya aku juga memiliki hadiah lain untukmu."

"Hm? Apa?"

Kyungsoo masih diam ditempatnya tak berkutik saat Gunmo mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu, namun suara pintu yang terbuka membuat ciuman itu terpaksa harus dibatalkan.

"Noona, maaf mengganggu, aku harus menerjemahkan beberapa hal dulu." Ujar Jongin dengan nada datar. Dia sempat melihat sedikit ketika Gunmo mau mencium Kyungsoo tadi dan seketika itu rasa kesal dan tidak suka langsung menyergap dirinya juga pria dibelakangnya.

"Aku juga kemari ingin berkunjung. Maaf kalau mengganggu." Ujar Yifan tak kalah datar.

"Jongin,Yi-Yifan oppa…" cicit Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin dan Yifan menatap tajam kearah Gunmo.

'Mati aku! Kenapa Yifan oppa bisa ada disini juga?' batin Kyungsoo.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Kyungsoo menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya sembari menatap jengah kearah tiga orang pria yang tengah bersiap bertanding. Bertanding dengan menggunakan semua peralatan game yang Kyungsoo miliki. PS, Nintendo Wi, dan lain sebagainya.

"Dasar kekanakan." Cibir Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau diam saja. Ini urusan pria. Kerjakan saja tugasmu dengan baik."

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya malas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya –menerjemahkan naskah milik Jongin yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh Jongin sendiri.–

"Yifan hyung, pertandingan ini mau aku duluan atau kau duluan yang main?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku sa –"

TING TONG…

Perkataan Yifan terpotong akibat suara bel yang dibunyikan. Kyungsoo segera bergerak untuk membukakan pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka, seorang wanita yang tingginya mengalahkan tinggi Kyungsoo terlihat berdiri di depan pintu dengan posisi anggun. Wanita itu melepaskan kacamata yang dikenakannya.

"Aku tahu kalau Yifan ada disini, bisa tolong panggilkan dia?"

"Maaf, tapi ada urusan apa anda dengan Yifan oppa, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Hanya masalah kecil yang harus segera aku selesaikan dengan dirinya. Jadi?"

"Baiklah, akan ku panggilkan Yifan oppa. Tapi, sebelumnya siapa nama anda?"

"Katakan saja padanya kalau tunangannya, Huang Zitao datang mencarinya."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar."

Kyungsoo berbalik dengan ekspresi ngeri karena demi bokser Jongin yang berwarna pink! Wanita tadi sungguh memiliki aura yang sangat menakutkan disekelilingnya.

"Yifan oppa, ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk memberitahukan bahwa tunanganmu yang bernama Huang Z –"

"Zitao ada disini!?" Tanya Yifan kaget.

"Err… Iya?"

"Katakan kalau aku sudah mati. Aku tid – Oh, hai, sayang…" Suara dan raut wajah Yifan langsung berubah drastis begitu melihat Zitao berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Hai juga sayang. Jadi, kau ingin benar-benar mati atau ikut denganku sekarang?"

"Hyung, tunanganmu mengerikan sekali. Lebih mengerikan dari Kyungsoo jika dia sedang stress." Bisik Jongin pada Yifan yang sedang berkeringat dingin.

"Yifan, kau mendengarku, bukan?"

"I-iya. Aku akan ikut denganmu sayang." Jawab Yifan cepat. "Kyungsoo, kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung lagi."

"Iya oppa. Hati-hati. Sampai jumpa lagi Zitao eonni."

Zitao yang tadinya memasang seringai mengerikan pada Yifan, kini memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Kyungsoo. "Tentu. Terima kasih Kyungsoo. Maaf mengganggu acaramu."

Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk dengan Yifan dan Tao, di dalam rumah, Jongin dan Gunmo saling melemparkan tatapan maut mereka. Semacam ada efek listrik imajiner yang berasal dari mata mereka satu sama lainnya.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Kyungsoo."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa hakmu?"

"Aku tidak suka dan aku berhak atas hal itu. Yang jelas aku lebih berhak dibandingkan dengan dirimu yang bukan siapa-siapanya Kyungsoo."

"Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan menjadi kekasihku."

"Kata siapa? Kalau aku dan Yifan hyung juga Minjoon tidak menyetujui, maka kau tidak akan pernah menjadi bagian dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo."

Gunmo terdiam. Dia merasa telah kalah telak. 1 lawan 3. Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan hal ini.

"Aku pulang. Tapi jangan berharap kalau aku akan menyerah pada Kyungsoo begitu saja."

"Kita akan lihat bagaimana nanti kedepannya. Kau tidak akan bersama Kyungsoo." Ujar Jongin mantap, 'Karena aku yang akan bersamanya.' Sambungnya dalam hati.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Gunmo oppa? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pulang?" Cecar Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia yang ingin pulang sendiri. Kenapa kau malah marah padaku?"

"Kau pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak 'kan?"

"Yang tidak-tidak bagaimana? Kau hanya mengatakan yang iya-iya saja padanya."

"Kau itu kenapa suka seenaknya saja, sih?"

"Karena aku tidak suka kalau kau dekat dengan orang lain. Terlebih kalau itu pria."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau siapa? Apa hakmu?" Suara Kyungsoo mulai meninggi.

"Jaga nada ucapanmu Kyung. Ini hanya masalah biasa. Kenapa kau sampai marah seperti ini?"

"Karena aku menyukai Gunmo oppa!"

"Aku lebih menyukaimu, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tersentak saat mendengar pernyataan Jongin. Dia melangkah mundur. Menjauh dari Jongin.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh menyukaiku. Kau tahu perjanjiannya."

"Kyung, tidak bisa kah kau memandangku sebagai seorang pria sekali saja?"

"Tidak. Maafkan aku."

Dengan demikian, Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri berdiri ditempatnya. Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan. Diambilnya naskah yang tadi diterjemahkan oleh Kyungsoo lalu keluar dari apartemen Kyungsoo.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

Yosh, Grey balik dengan membawa chapter dua dari ff ini. Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama. Grey sibuk dengan tugas kuliah dan UTS.

Jangan lupa review-nya, ya ^^

See you at next chapter ^^

**Review's Reply:**

**Beng Beng Max : **Thankyou for following this FF. Keep RnR, okay? ^^

**Laler : ***nyari kamus* *gak nemu kamus bahasa laler* Duh! Meskipun Grey gak ngerti sama apa yang kamu buat di review *jangan tersinggung* tapi Grey tetap berterima kasih karena kamu sudah bersedia me-review di FF ini. P.s: Lain kali kasih translate-annya dong. Bahasanya lumayan menarik. Hehe ^^

**Pororo Kim: **Haha, gomawo Dee. Ini rate-nya aman kok meskipun judulnya agak menyerempet ke arah itu emang. Review lagi, ne? ^^

**Yixingcom : **Jadiin pacar? Boleh-boleh. Tapi gak sekarang ya… ^^

**RiKyungie : **Hahaha, sepertinya begitu. Dia terlalu menikmati malah sepertinya. ^^

**Zhea Zhiiot : **Oke, semoga ada moment lucunya ya. Grey sendiri gak yakin kalau ada #slapped. ^^

**Baby Crong : **Nggak kok. Dia emang sengaja nawarin diri. Rada aneh emang. Namanya juga Jongin. Hehehe…^^

**HeeKyuMin91: **Iyaps. Ini emang diambil dari sana idenya. ^^

**EXOST Panda: **Gomawo saengie ^^

**Exindira : **Thankyou ^^

**Sendal Jepit yang Tersakiti : **Nama kamu itu sesuatu banget yah? Hahaha. Unik. Oke, ini lanjutannya. ^^

**ShinJiWoo920202: **Iya eonni. Ini idenya diambil dari sana. ^^

**T a: **Mian ya baru lanjut. Grey sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan tugas kuliah dan ini Grey baru selesai UTS. ^^

**Zirayulfani1: **Oke, ini lanjutannya. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : You're My Pet**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Kyungsoo, Jongin dan teman-teman ^^**

**Genre : AU, Romance, Drama**

**Type : GS**

**Rate : T**

**Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

It's a remake of a drama with same title, You're My Pet.

**V.D Entertainment**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**:::You're My Pet:::**

**Special FF For PORORO KIM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Third Shot : Becoming Yours**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia tidak pulang lagi," Kyungsoo bergumam pelan sambil berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Kyungsoo berhenti didepan pintu kamar yang sudah ditinggalkan Jongin selama seminggu belakangan ini. Jongin tidak menghubunginya sama sekali dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghubungi Jongin dan ia juga tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Jongin saat ini.

_Apa saat ini Jongin sudah menemukan pemilik baru?_

Kyungsoo langsung menepis pemikiran yang baru saja melintas dikepalanya tersebut.

"Itu tidak mungkin…"

_Kapan dia akan pulang?_

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Kyungsoo, kau yakin kalau dirimu tidak mengidap aleksitimia, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _eonni_. Aku tidak mengidap penyakit apapun."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bodoh sekali?!" Zitao berkata dengan nada membentak.

Kyungsoo agaknya menyesali tindakannya kali ini. Curhat dengan tunangan Yifan aka Zitao yang bermulut tajam sepertinya salah satu pilihan buruk. Dia tidak datang untuk dikatai bodoh. Tapi memang sih, kelakuannya beberapa waktu yang lalu itu bisa dikatakan tindakan yang bodoh.

"Aku… hanya kaget saat itu _eonni_. Itu kebiasaan burukku. Tanyakan saja pada Yifan _oppa_. Itu sebabnya aku sulit memiliki kekasih. Begitu mereka menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku akan otomatis menolak mereka. Aku sebenarnya takut…"

Zitao berjalan mendekat kepada Kyungsoo dan menangkup wajah gadis tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dengarkan _eonni_. Yifan sudah pernah menceritakan kisahmu dulu. Tapi itu masa lalu, Kyungsoo. Jangan biarkan hal itu menahanmu untuk merasakan cinta,"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Zitao melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo dan berkacak pinggang.

"Apa lagi? Temui dia. Minta maaf atau apalah. Aku buruk dalam memberikan saran untuk masalah seperti ini. Lakukan sesukamu, Kyungsoo. Kau sudah menyita cukup banyak waktu berduaanku dengan Yifan,"

"Hehehe, terima kasih, _eonni_. Kau yang terbaik," Kyungsoo berdiri, memeluk Zitao dan mencium pipi Zitao. Lalu segera keluar dari kafe tempat mereka bertemu. Sepeninggalan Kyuungsoo, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Zitao. Dari Kyungsoo.

"Eonni_, sebaiknya kau segera memberitahu Yifan _oppa_. Aku harap keponakanku perempuan. :*_ " – Kyungsoo.

Zitao terkekeh melihat isi pesannya, "Semoga kau dan Jongin berjodoh, Kyungsoo,"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Sekarang setelah masuk kedalam mobilnya, Kyungsoo baru ingat kalau dia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Jongin saat ini. Ia merutuk dalam hatinya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke stir mobil. Kemudian ia teringat akan nama sebuah studio di naskah Jongin yang pernah ia terjemahkan dulu.

"Semoga saja dia ada disana…" Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Kyungsoo melajukan mobilnya menuju ke BlueSky Studio.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Sementara itu, Jongin terlihat sedang dalam situasi yang tidak disukainya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat meskipun dia tengah berhadapan dengan orangtuanya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku mau pulang kerumah karena ku pikir ayah akan menyetujui keinginanku secara penuh,"

"Jongin…" Panggil sang ibu dengan lirih.

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia membungkuk hormat kepada kedua orangtuanya dan melangkah menuju ke pintu.

"Jongin," Kali ini ayahnya yang memanggil. Jongin berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ini penawaran terakhir dari ayah. Ayah akan mengizinkanmu untuk melakukan kegiatan drama musikalmu itu selama 6 bulan terhitung dari bulan ini. Setelah itu, ayah akan mengangkatmu menjadi penerus perusahaan kita,"

Jongin tersenyum, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih tetap pada keputusanku. Aku tidak mau mengurusi perusahaan. Serahkan saja pada Jungin _noona_,"

"Jongin!"

"Aku pergi,"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Setelah itu, Jongin tidak langsung menuju ke studio untuk latihan, melainkan pergi ke tepi sungai Han. Dia sudah menghubungi Sehun agar pemuda kelewat putih tersebut bisa memintakan izin pada pelatih mereka.

Setengah jam Jongin habiskan untuk bermenung ria seraya memperhatikan riak air sungai Han di depannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di belakangnya sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

"Sudah puas menatapi sungai Han-nya?"

Jongin menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut saat mendapati Kyungsoo disana.

"Kyung? Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana?"

"Entahlah. 5 menit yang lalu mungkin. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bahkan tidak pulang,"

Jongin tersenyum lalu berbalik kearah Kyungsoo dengan posisi berlutut sehingga tingginya sekarang hanya sebatas perut Kyungsoo. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan posisi seperti itu, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil senyum-senyum sendiri di tempatnya, tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkanku, ya?"

"Siapa juga yang khawatir? Tapi kau tinggal denganku. Setidaknya beri tahu aku keberadaanmu. Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat telepon dariku," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang latihan. Pertunjukkannya sebentar lagi. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan ponsel karena pelatihku menahan semua ponsel kami selama latihan," ujar Jongin, kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Tapi… Boleh aku mengatakan satu hal?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar, "Apapun. Katakan saja, Kai…"

Jongin melongggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan menatap kearah perut Kyungsoo, "Kau… terlihat agak gemuk,"

"Apa!?" Seketika senyuman Kyungsoo menghilang, digantikan dengan tatapan mengerikan. Berikutnya, dapat kita lihat Jongin yang sedang dipukuli oleh Kyungsoo dipinggir sungai Han.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Aish! Aku malu sekali…" Gumam Kyungsoo. Jongin yang sedang mengemudi terkekeh pelan. Adegan pukul-pukulan yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo tadi tentu saja menarik perhatian orang-orang yang juga sedang berada disana saat itu dan begitu Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa orang-orang tengah menatapi mereka, bahkan ada beberapa yang mengenali Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung menarik Jongin masuk ke mobil dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kyung_ie_…"

"Apa?"

"Malam ini aku tidur denganmu lagi, ya?" tanya Jongin iseng.

"Kai, jangan manja! Kau punya kamar sendiri,"

Jongin langsung memasang tampang merajuknya, gantian Kyungsoo yang terkekeh karena melihat wajah Jongin yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk ekspresi seperti itu.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa pakai bawa koper segala?"

"Ada perjalanan bisnis ke pulau Jeju. Hanya 4 hari,"

"Kapan kau berangkat? Nanti siang. Jam 2," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh. Saat tidak mendengar balasan dari Jongin, ia baru berbalik dan mendapati bahwa Jongin tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya sambil memakan es krim. Kyungsoo juga baru menyadari bahwa kaki Jongin diperban.

"Kakimu kenapa?"

"Cedera saat latihan,"

"Sudah ke rumah sakit?"

"Belum,"

"Kenapa belum?"

"Rencananya aku ingin memintamu menemaniku siang ini ke rumah sakit,"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan memelas. Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak mau, tapi dia juga harus mempersiapkan perlengkapannya untuk perjalanan bisnisnya.

"Maaf, Kai…"

"Tak apa. Lanjutkan saja _packing_-mu,"

Jongin berlalu menuju dapur dengan langkah sedikit pincang sedangkan Kyungsoo masih diam ditempatnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Kau kenapa, Kyung?" Tanya Yifan saat melihat Kyungsoo tidak tenang. Penerbangan mereka mengalami _delay_ selama satu setengah jam. Dan selama itu pula Kyungsoo terlihat cemas akan sesuatu.

"_Oppa_, bisa aku tidak ikut perjalanan ini?"

Yifan menatap Kyungsoo bingung, "Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab. Pikirannya saat ini tengah terfokus ke Jongin. Dia membayangkan tentang Jongin yang pergi ke rumah sakit sendirian dengan kaki yang cedera seperti itu, lalu saat Jongin hendak menyebrang, sebuah mobil melaju kearahnya dan menab–

"TIDAKK!" Kyungsoo memekik tiba-tiba. Membuat semua orang disekitarnya kaget.

"Kyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya Yifan.

"_Oppa_, aku harus segera pulang! Tolong urus koperku, ya,"

Kyungsoo bergegas meninggalkan bandara dengan menyetop taksi dan langsung pulang ke apartemennya.

"Kai!" Panggil Kyungsoo setibanya ia di apartemen.

"Kai, kau dimana?" Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin sekali lagi, namun tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo memeriksa kamar Jongin dan tidak menemukan Jongin disana, dikamarnya juga tidak. Jadi, Kyungsoo menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi dan mendapati Jongin sedang berendam di sambil mendengarkan musik menggunakan _earphone_ dengan mata terpejam. Pantas saja Jongin tidak mendengar panggilannya tadi.

Kyungsoo menarik lepas _earphone_ yang dikenakan Jongin. Jongin membuka matanya dan terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kyung_ie_, kenapa ada disini? Bukannya sekarang kau seharusnya berada di Jeju?"

"Cepat selesaikan mandimu. Kita ke rumah sakit,"

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Kakimu yang cedera lebih penting. Aku tidak bisa bekerja kalau terus-terusan memikirkan kakimu yang sedang cedera,"

"Kau berlari kemari?" Tanya Jongin. Keadaan Kyungsoo memang agak kacau dengan beberapa helai rambut yang mencuat keluar dari tatanannya dan pakaian yang agak kusut.

"Tidak. Aku menjambaki rambutku di dalam taksi karena bayangan yang tidak-tidak tentangmu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku,"

"Kau terlihat berantakan. Mau mandi bersama?" Tawar Jongin sambil menggeser posisinya di dalam _bathtube_.

PLAKK…

"Mandi saja, cepat!"

Jongin hanya bisa tertawa dan sesekali meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Kyungsoo. Dia terlalu senang karena Kyungsoo rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi dirinya. Padahal Jongin tahu sekali kalau Kyungsoo itu termasuk cukup _workaholic_.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Mau kemana? Kenapa rapi sekali?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin mengenakan setelan jasnya. Tidak biasanya, karena Jongin hanya akan mengenakan kemeja, kaus oblong, atau sejenisnya kalau keluar rumah.

"Hanya mencobanya saja. Besok ada acara pernikahan salah satu temanku,"

"Perlu mobil? Kau bisa membawanya kalau mau,"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Gunmo _oppa_ akan menjemputku besok,"

Jongin terlihat tidak suka saat nama itu disebut, "Mau kemana? Bukannya bisa minta tolong Yifan _hyung_?"

"Yifan _oppa_ sedang sibuk dengan Zitao _eonni_. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Kami akan pergi menonton Swan Lake,"

"Pakai saja mobilmu. Aku akan dijemput oleh Sehun besok,"

Dengan demikian, Jongin kembali masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya di laptop. Jika dilihat dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Jongin barusan, Kyungsoo tahu kalau Jongin tidak suka dengan ide dia akan pergi bersama Gunmo besok, "Sepertinya aku salah lagi…"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Kai, temanmu sudah menunggu di depan!" Kyungsoo berteriak saat Jongin tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya meskipun Sehun sudah tiba sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Pintu kamar Jongin terbuka dengan kasar dan sipemilik kamar terlihat sedang terburu-buru.

"Kyung, tolong pasangkan untukku. Aku terlambat!"

Jongin menyerahkan dasi hitam pada Kyungsoo, sementara dirinya sendiri memperbaiki kemeja yang agak berantakan karena dipakai asal-asalan, bahkan jasnya masih tersampir di bahunya. Kyungsoo menerimanya dan memasangkan dasi tersebut dengan cepat.

"Sudah,"

"Terima kasih, aku pergi dulu,"

Jongin berpamitan pada Kyungsoo dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo secara kilat, lalu dia berlari menuju ke mobil milik Sehun. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat Jongin yang kelabakan tersebut, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin hingga akhirnya mobil tersebut tak terlihat lagi olehnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku untuk bersiap-siap,"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Pukul 7 malam.

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap dengan cocktail dress berwarna hitam dengan aksen pita kecil di pinggangnya. Seharusnya Gunmo menjemputnya saat ini. Namun setengah jam yang lalu Gunmo sempat mengabarinya bahwa ia tidak bisa menjemput Kyungsoo karena masih harus mengurus sesuatu dan mereka akan bertemu di gedung teater saja. Jadilah Kyungsoo pergi sendiri menuju ke gedung teater.

Kyungsoo tiba di gedung teater sekitar 20 menit kemudian. Pertunjukan akan dimulai pada pukul 8. Dan ketika ia berniat menghubungi Gunmo, ia baru sadar bahwa ponselnya tertinggal di apartemen.

Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu kedatangan Gunmo di depan gedung. Kalau pun Gunmo sudah datang terlebih dahulu, pasti pria itu akan menghampirinya, begitu pikirnya.

Tapi hingga waktu pertunjukkan dimulai pun Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa menemukan Gunmo. Bahkan hingga setengah jam kemudian Gunmo masih belum datang. Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan salah satu telepon umum yang berada di sekitar area gedung untuk menghubungi Gunmo. Dia menekan beberapa digit angka dan menunggu hingga tersambung dengan Gunmo.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Jongin tiba dirumah sekitar pukul 9 malam. Dia mendapati kondisi rumah yang gelap gulita dan tak ada tanda-tanda dari Kyungsoo disana.

"Ck… Kenapa dia harus pergi dengan si brengsek itu sih?"

Jongin menyalakan lampu bersamaan dengan menyalakan ponselnya yang tadi mati karena kehabisan baterai. Ketika hendak meletakkan ponselnya yang sedang di _charger_ di meja, Jongin melihat ponsel Kyungsoo berada disana. Jongin mengambilnya dan melihat ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Gunmo. Dan setelah itu, beberapa notifikasi tentang panggilan yang tak terjawab dari Kyungsoo juga masuk ke ponselnya yang baru saja menyala. Jongin baru saja ingin menyusul ke tempat Kyungsoo saat ponselnya kembali berdering.

"_Gunmo _oppa_, aku…"_

"Kau dimana, Kyungsoo-_ya_?"

"_Kai?"_

"Kau dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang,"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Jongin sampai di gedung teater secepat yang bisa ia lakukan dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang mondar-mandir di depan gedung. Kyungsoo baru berhenti ketika melihat Jongin berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu…"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat nomor Gunmo _oppa_. Padahal aku menyukainya. Seharusnya aku bisa mengingatnya, tapi…"

"… Pertunjukkannya sudah dimulai, aku ragu harus masuk atau tidak. Lalu…"

Kyungsoo terus berceloteh dihadapan Jongin dengan tampang kebingungan. Jongin memegang kedua bahu gadis tersebut, "Hei, Kyung_ie_, mau pergi denganku? Kita akan bersenang-senang,"

"Hari ini, aku akan menjadi Jongin. Atau Kai, atau siapapun yang kau inginkan. Aku akan menghiburmu," Lanjut Jongin.

"Kai… kenapa kau terlihat sangat keren sekarang?"

"Kau baru menyadarinya? Apa sekarang kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Tanya Jongin dengan mata berbinar.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin datar, "Jangan bercanda. Ayo pergi!"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, berhentilah bergerak-gerak. Nanti kau jatuh,"

Dengan susah payah Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo yang tengah mabuk berat kedalam apartemen. Kyungsoo yang sedang mabuk itu sama sekali tidak mau diam dan terus menerus menggerakkan tubuhnya kesana kemari sehingga Jongin harus mengeluarkan tenaga lebih untuk menjaga agar Kyungsoo tidak terjatuh dari punggungnya.

Setelah sampai didalam, Jongin segera membaringkan Kyungsoo di atas sofa karena ia merasa tidak akan sanggup menahan Kyungsoo agar tidak jatuh jika harus mengantarnya hingga kedalam kamar.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk tertawa dan berceloteh tidak jelas saat Jongin membenarkan posisinya di sofa.

"Kita sudah sampai. Lepaskan sepatumu…" Ujar Jongin.

"Aa~ Lepaskan untukku…" Kyungsoo mengangkat kakinya yang masih berbalut _high_-_heels_ pada Jongin. Jongin melepaskan sepasang sepatu itu sambil kembali berujar, "Kalau seperti ini, aku mungkin bisa melepas bajumu juga…"

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Lakukan sesukamu, buka saja semua. Hari ini aku sedang senang sekali… Lakukan saja~" Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menyapukan tangannya keseluruh pakaiannya.

"Wah… Kau benar-benar mabuk rupanya. Coba sebutkan siapa namaku."

"Nama?" Kyungsoo memasang pose berpikirnya yang terlihat sangat imut dimata Jongin, "Namamu… Kai. Kyaaa… Kaiii~"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuat gestur seolah-olah ia ingin menggapai Jongin sambil berteriak bak seorang _fangirl_.

Jongin mendengus, lalu menyeringai, "Kau salah,"

"Aku benar…" Jawab Kyungsoo masih sambil tertawa. Sementara itu, Jongin semakin memperkecil jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Salah…"

"Benar~"

"Salah,"

Dan bibir mereka akhirnya saling bertemu. Namun tidak berlangsung lama karena Jongin dengan cepat melepaskan pugutan mereka. Kyungsoo langsung merengut, "Kenapa? Katanya kau mau membuka bajuku…" Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Kau mabuk. Tidurlah,"

Jongin akhirnya menggendong Kyungsoo _bridal_ dan membaringkan Kyungsoo di tempat tidurnya. Ketika Jongin hendak keluar, Kyungsoo menarik tangannya.

"Tidur saja disini. Ini hadiah…"

Jongin tersenyum senang, "Ya, baiklah. Aku menerima hadiahmu. Sekarang tidurlah, Kyung_ie_,"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Pagi harinya, Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak saat melihat Jongin tidur disampingnya dengan lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya, tapi begitu dia mengingat bahwa itu adalah permintaan yang dikatakannya saat ia sedang mabuk semalam, Kyungsoo tidak jadi berteriak. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo melepaskan lengan Jongin dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelahnya, ia ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Kebetulan ini hari minggu, sehingga ia tidak perlu ke kantor.

"Aku ingin ayam gorengku… cepat, cepat…"

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin muncul dan memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedang memotong bahan masakan dari belakang.

"Menjauhlah dariku, Kai. Aku tidak bisa bekerja kalau begini,"

"Kyung, ternyata kau lebih gemuk dari perkiraanku,"

Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan menatap Jongin kesal, "Kai, kau terlihat imut sekali belakangan ini… Tangan…" Kyungsoo menengadahkan satu tangannya dan meminta agar tangan Jongin diletakkan disana. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo membentuk pistol dengan tangannya yang lain dan menembakkan pistol tersebut ke Jongin, "Bang!"

Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti posisi menyerah lengkap dengan wajah bingungnya, namun Kyungsoo berdecak, menggelengkan kepalanya beserta menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan beberapa kali.

"Ei~ Kau ini terlalu berlebihan," Rutuk Jongin. Setelah itu, ia mulai berpura-pura merintih sambil berguling-guling dilantai.

"Argh~ perutku… perutku…"

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Jongin, dan 'menembak' Jongin beberapa kali lagi hingga ia puas.

"Sudah? Aku lapar Kyung…" Rengek Jongin.

"Iya, iya… aku akan memasak sekarang,"

"Aku mau ayam goreng,"

"Iya,"

"Yang banyak,"

"Iya, Kai…"

"Cepat ya,"

"Iya, iya. Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali sih!"

"Hahaha…"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Aku sedang berpikir…"

"Tentang?"

"Apa aku harus menolak tawaran itu?"

"Apa? Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak tawaran dari Amerika itu?"

"Penari terkenal itu ingin bertemu denganmu, Jong. Ini tawaran langka…"

Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin yang tidak membalas ucapannya.

"Pasti karena Kyungsoo, ya?"

"Tadinya aku berpikir tidak akan ada masalah jika aku pergi. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo. Apa aku pergi saja secara diam-diam dari rumah itu, ya?"

"Kau malah akan terlihat seperti laki-laki brengsek kalau pergi diam-diam seperti itu. Kau jatuh cinta padanya, Jong. Itu yang menahanmu,"

"Tapi dia tidak,"

"Omong kosong. Dia bersedia menerimamu tinggal bersamanya, rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya demi mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit karena cedera, dia bahkan mencarimu saat kau tidak mengabarinya. Dia peduli Jongin, kau masih ada harapan,"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya, tapi aku tetap berharap kalau kau pergi ke Amerika. Itu kesempatan yang mungkin hanya datang sekali seumur hidup. Sangat disayangkan jika kau menolaknya,"

"Akan kupikirkan lagi,"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Jongin buru-buru menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan pura-pura tidur saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo memanggilnya. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, jika Kyungsoo sudah memanggilnya dengan cara berteriak, maka setidaknya akan ada salah satu dari tangan atau kakinya yang terkilir.

"KAIII!"

Jongin semakin meringkuk dibalik selimut saat pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin dapat mendengar suara ketukan antara hak sepatu stiletto milik Kyungsoo dengan lantai marmer kamarnya. Ia menyesal karena lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur, Kai. Singkirkan selimutmu sekarang atau kau akan menyesal,"

Jongin masih bersikeras bersembunyi dan tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedang kesal, dan sebenarnya Jongin sama sekali tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal, tapi dia tidak mau dibanting lagi oleh Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo sedang berada dalam mood yang buruk, maka seorang atlet _wrestling_ pro pun tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya.

Jongin mulai berkeringat dingin saat mendengar suara benda menghantam ke dinding, sepatu Kyungsoo.

'_Kau akan mati hari ini, Jongin…_' Batin Jongin.

"AAAA!" Jongin berteriak kencang saat Kyungsoo berhasil menarik lepas selimutnya dan berlari keluar kamarnya, lalu berusaha mengurung dirinya dikamar Kyungsoo secepat mungkin.

"KAI! Kemari!"

Dengan sekali percobaan, Kyungsoo berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya yang belum sempat dikunci oleh Jongin. Jongin baru saja hendak kabur lagi saat Kyungsoo menahan salah satu tangannya dan melakukan sebuah teknik bantingan padanya.

Suara 'gedebuk' terdengar saat tubuh Jongin menghantam lantai.

"AKH! Kyungsoo!"

"Wonbin sialannn!"

Kyungsoo melakukan teknik kuncian seperti biasanya dengan menjepit tangan kiri Jongin dengan kedua kakinya dan menariknya dengan satu tangannya.

"Kyungsoo! Sadarlah! Ini sakit…" Ujar Jongin sambil memukul-mukul kaki Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Kalau aku naik pangkat, aku akan memecatmu saat itu juga, Wonbin! Argh!" Kyungsoo menggeram kesal.

"ARGHH!"

–dan teriakan Jongin pun terdengar tanpa henti selama kurang lebih satu jam.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Aku bingung, kenapa aku bisa betah tinggal dengan wanita anarkis sepertimu," Gerutu Jongin saat Kyungsoo memijat tangan kirinya.

"Aku minta maaf. Biasanya Minjoon yang menjadi korbanku. Tapi dia sedang tidak ada,"

"Badanku sakit semua setelah kau banting tadi,"

"Benarkah? Lalu, kenapa kau tidak melawan?"

"Mana mungkin aku membantingmu seperti tadi,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pemegang sabuk hitam judo. Tidak perlu sungkan," Ujar Kyungsoo santai.

"Pantas saja," Jongin _facepalm_.

"Hahaha, masih sakit?"

"Ya, punggungku…"

Kyungsoo meringis saat mendengar rintihan Jongin, "Sesakit itu?"

"Kalau aku tidak bisa tampil karena cedera punggung, itu salahmu, Kyung,"

"Maaf…" Kyungsoo berujar dengan kepala tertunduk. Jongin menyeringai padanya.

"Aku memaafkanmu…" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, "… Tapi dengan satu syarat," senyum Kyungsoo luntur seketika.

"Apa?"

"Temani aku latihan hingga hari aku tampil dan datang di hari penampilanku,"

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya. Tapi bisa jadi lebih sih, hehehe,"

"Ish! Kau , baiklah. _Call_!"

"_Call_!"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"_Oppa_, itu siapa? Pacarmu, ya? Cantik sekali…" Tanya Seulbi, salah satu junior Jongin yang akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam drama musikalnya.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak diajak kemari saja? Biar _eonni_ itu bisa berkenalan dengan yang lain. Kasihan dia duduk sendiri disana,"

"Ide bagus, Seulbi. Jemputlah dia kemari. Aku masih harus ke belakang panggung sebentar,"

Seulbi mengangguk antusias lalu berjalan menuju Kyungsoo, sementara Jongin pergi ke bagian belakang panggung. Kyungsoo ditarik oleh Seulbi menuju ke gerombolan para kru lainnya yang sedang bersantai diatas panggung.

"Semuanya, kenalkan, ini pacarnya Jongin _oppa_!" Ujar Seulbi. Kyungsoo mendelik pada Seulbi. Sejak kapan dia menjadi pacarnya Jongin?

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kaku saat teman-teman Jongin yang lain berkenalan dengannya.

"Aku Sehun, kau pasti pernah melihatku, 'kan?"

"Ya. Kau yang menjemput Jongin dirumah waktu itu…"

"Wah! Kalian bahkan tinggal bersama? Hebat!" Celetuk Hyunwoo.

Kyungsoo merutuki mulutnya yang terkadang tidak sadar situasi kondisi jika dipakai untuk berbicara.

"Ka –Jongin kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia hampir saja menyebutkan nama Kai, teman-teman Jongin pasti akan bingung jika dia menyebutkan nama itu.

"_Oppa_ sedang ke belakang panggung. Kalau _eonni_ mau menyusulnya, silahkan saja. Tangganya disebelah kiri sana," Ujar Seulbi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berpamitan pada teman-teman Jongin. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, seluruh kru ikut berlari menuju kebelakang panggung saat mendengar pekikan Kyungsoo.

"JONGIN!"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Jongin akan baik-baik saja, Kyung."

Sehun mencoba untuk tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir sambil memberikan kalimat penyemangat pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat pucat. Jongin berbaring di jok belakang dengan paha Kyungsoo sebagai bantalnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo pergi ke belakang panggung tadi, ia terkejut saat melihat Jongin terjatuh dan pingsan saat berjalan kearahnya.

Mereka tiba dirumah sakit tak lama kemudian dan Jongin langsung mendapatkan pertolongan pertama dari para dokter dan suster.

Begitu Jongin menghilang dari pandangannya, kaki Kyungsoo langsung terasa lemas. Ia nyaris terjatuh jika saja Sehun tidak menahannya. Sehun membantu Kyungsoo untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada didekat mereka.

Mereka menunggu sekitar setengah jam sebelum akhirnya dokter keluar dan memberitahukan pada mereka bahwa Jongin pingsan karena kelelahan dan ia juga mengalami anemia ringan. Setelah Jongin sadar, ia akan diberikan beberapa resep vitamin, obat penambah darah dan bisa langsung pulang.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Jongin membuka matanya, dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya sinis.

"Aku tidak ikut denganmu ke tempat latihan untuk melihatmu tiba-tiba pingsan dan membuatku nyaris terkena serangan jantung ditempat!" Omel Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, aku…"

Ucapan Jongin berhenti saat Kyungsoo memeluknya, "Untung kau tidak apa-apa. Jangan ulangi lagi yang seperti itu, kecuali kau ingin membunuhku."

"Hei, Kyung, jangan berlebihan. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena melihatku pingsan…" Kekeh Jongin.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan memukul Jongin di dadanya.

"UGH! Kyungsoo-_ya_, aku ini pasien rumah sakit!"

"Rasakan!" Kyungsoo berbalik dan meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, kau mau kemana? Hei! Aduh!"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dikepala Jongin. Pelakunya ada Sehun yang baru saja kembali setelah mengurus masalah administrasi Jongin.

"Dia hampir menangis saat melihatmu pingsan, kau tahu?"

"Benarkah?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong?"

Sehun melemparkan sebuah bungkusan cokelat pada Jongin.

"Itu obatmu. Kau terkena anemia ringan dan kelelahan. Minum vitaminnya secara teratur. Sekarang ayo pulang."

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Kyung…"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyungsoo-ya~"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Jongin sudah memanggil Kyungsoo berulang kali hingga dirinya bosan. Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mau menoleh kearahnya. Gadis itu masih tetap meringkuk dibalik selimutnya dengan posisi membelakangi Jongin.

"Hei, Kyung… Aku minta maaf, oke?"

"Hm…"

"Apa maksudnya 'hm' mu itu? Kau memaafkanku atau tidak?"

"Hm…"

"Kau kenapa sensitif sekali, sih, hari ini?"

"Hm…"

"Ya! Kyungsoo!"

"Enyahlah Jongin. Kepalaku sakit mendengarkanmu merengek terus," ujar Kyungsoo. Dengan kedua kakinya ia mencoba untuk menendang Jongin dari atas ranjangnya. Jongin yang mendapat serangan semacam itu langsung mencoba untuk menahan kaki Kyungsoo yang menendanginya dengan sangat anarkis.

"Kyung! Kau anarkis. Hey! Hentikan!"

"Pergilah! Aku masih kesal padamu!"

Jongin berusaha memegang kaki Kyungsoo, dan berhasil. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menarik kakinya dengan sangat cepat, menyebabkan Jongin ikut tertarik dan hampir saja menimpa Kyungsoo jika tangan Jongin tidak sigap menahan berat tubuhnya. Jarak antara wajah mereka berdua juga sangat dekat. Jongin mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Dia hampir saja berhasil mencium Kyungsoo kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak mendorongnya hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau berhenti bertindak anarkis?"

"Tidak. Kalau kau tidak suka, pergi saja," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku memang akan segera pergi setelah pertunjukkan dilaksanakan,"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap nyalang pada Jongin.

"Ada seorang penari di Amerika, dia sangat hebat. Dia mengundangku ke tempatnya. Ini kesempatan yang sangat langka. Tidak mungkin aku menolaknya,"

"Lalu, kapan kau kembali?"

Jongin menggedikkan bahunya, "Tidak tahu. Mungkin aku tidak akan kembali. Kecuali masalahku dan ayahku sudah selesai,"

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang terdiam dihadapannya. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Tatapannya terlihat kosong dan dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun diwajahnya.

"Kyungsoo,"

"Pergilah. Pergi saja…"

"Kyung –"

Kyungsoo kembali menyelimuti dirinya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku lelah Jongin. Aku butuh tidur sekarang,"

Jongin tersentak saat Kyungsoo memanggil nama aslinya untuk pertama kalinya saat mereka berada dirumah. Jongin masih ingin mengatakan satu hal lagi pada Kyungsoo, namun dia cukup tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Jadi, ia segera meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo dan masuk ke kamarnya. Tepat setelah ia menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Suho _hyung_. Ada apa?"

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan panggilan dari Amerika. Mereka bilang pertemuannya dipercepat,"

"Apa? Lalu, bagaimana dengan pertunjukkannya?"

"Kau bisa kembali untuk melakukan pertunjukkan itu nanti,"

"Kapan aku harus berangkat kesana?"

"3 hari lagi. Segera siapkan seluruh barang-barangmu,"

Jongin tidak langsung membalas perkataan Suho. Dia terdiam sejenak, "Baik, _hyung_…"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Pada akhirnya, Jongin benar-benar pergi. Jongin pergi setelah ia meninggalkan sebuah note di kulkas yang berisikan ucapan selamat tinggal dan terimakasih untuk Kyungsoo. Mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak berbicara satu sama lain sejak hari dimana Jongin memberitahukan Kyungsoo kalau ia harus pergi. Kyungsoo seolah menjaga jarak darinya dan itu membuat keadaan semakin tidak nyaman.

Seminggu setelah kepergian Jongin ke Amerika, Kyungsoo masih baik-baik saja. Tapi minggu-minggu berikutnya, ia kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang dulu. Workaholic, dan tingkat ketegasannya naik beberapa level. Kyungsoo juga jadi sangat sensitif dengan setiap orang dikantornya. Tak jarang ia mengeluarkan kata-kata sindiran tajam kepada bawahannya yang melakukan kesalahan, beberapa nyaris ia pecat, bahkan Wonbin tak berani menegurnya.

Dia sudah uring-uring semenjak ditinggal Jongin. Dan hari ini dia semakin uring-uringan karena Yifan dan Zitao akan kembali ke Taiwan untuk mengurus pernikahan mereka.

"Kenapa tidak di Korea saja?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara merengek seperti anak kecil pada Yifan.

"Keluargaku dan Zitao berada disana. Mereka yang meminta agar kami melaksanakan pernikahan disana. Kami bisa apa?"

"Eonni~~" kali ini Kyungsoo merengek pada Zitao. Zitao memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengelus-elus punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Kau harus datang ke pernikahan kami, mengerti?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Zitao. Pelukkan mereka akhiri saat terdengar panggilan keberangkatan pesawat yang akan ditumpangi oleh Yifan dan Zitao ke Taiwan. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada pasangan tersebut dengan wajah murung, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum saat Zitao meneriakkan sesuatu padanya.

"Kyung_ie_, keponakanmu perempuan!"

"Kalau sudah sampai Taiwan, hubungi aku!" Balas Kyungsoo. Yifan mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Kyungsoo, kemudian mereka berdua menghilang diantara kerumunan orang-orang di bandara.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Kyungsoo kira, karena ia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Jongin, maka tidak akan masalah jika Jongin pergi dari kehidupannya. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Rasanya sepi sekali saat tidak ada Jongin dirumah. Minjoon yang sedang melipat pakaian saat itu juga bisa merasa bahwa _noona_ nya itu terlihat seperti orang yang hidup tanpa semangat juang setelah Jongin pergi.

"_Noona_, perlu aku carikan penyewa baru? Aku akan mencarikan yang lebih tampan dari Jongin _hyung_,"celetuk Minjoon. Kyungsoo langsung melempar sebuah bantal sofa pada Minjoon, "Tutup mulutmu dan lipat saja baju-baju itu,"

"Kenapa _noona_ tidak mencoba menghubunginya saja? _Noona_ kan punya nomor telepon Jongin _hyung_,"

"Tidak dijawab,"

"Dua hari lagi pertunjukkan drama musikal Jongin _hyung_, _noona_ datang?"

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada Jongin disana. Dia digantikan oleh Sehun, itu kata Seulbi,"jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"_Noona_," panggil Minjoon.

"Apa?"

"Serius, aku akan mencarikan penyewa baru yang lebih tampan untukmu!" ujar Minjoon bersemangat. Dan sebuah bantal sofa sukses mengenai kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Kyungsoo memasuki kamar yang biasa ditempati oleh Jongin dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan memandangi sekeliling kamar. Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah kotak kecil di dekat rak buku. Kyungsoo mengambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Isinya adalah sebuah flashdisk dan sebuah catatan kecil bertuliskan 'Lihat isinya jika kau membuka kotak ini'. Sepertinya benda itu sudah cukup lama berada disana bahkan mungkin sejak sebelum Jongin pergi, hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya.

Kyungsoo menyalakan laptopnya dan melihat isi flashdisk tersebut. Isinya hanya satu, sebuah video. Kyungsoo membukanya dan ia terkejut saat melihat Jongin yang tengah tersenyum di bawah guyuran hujan di video tersebut.

"_Setelah melakukannya, aku tidak bisa melepaskannya,_

_Bagaimanapun, aku menyukai Kai._

_Meskipun peran ini sulit,_

_Itu adalah sisi lain dariku,"_

**In Video Recording Sesion,**

Hujan yang dilihat oleh Kyungsoo bukanlah hujan sungguhan. Itu adalah air yang berasal dari selang yang sedang dipegang oleh Sehun untuk menciptakan efek bahwa saat Jongin merekam video tersebut, hari sedang hujan.

"Tapi aku bahagia. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi,

Jika aku kembali sebagai Kai, selalu perlakukan aku dengan baik.

Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu, 'kan, Do Kyungsoo?

Oh ya, aku akan pergi dalam waktu dekat. Aku berharap kali ini, kau datang kepertunjukkanku sebelum aku pergi," perkataan Jongin terputus karena bersin yang tiba-tiba.

"Hatchim! Sudah cukup, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini!" ujar Jongin pada Sehun.

Sehun yang mengurus efek hujan disebelahnya tertawa, "Karena kau sudah memulainya, maka lakukan dengan baik,"

Akhirnya, Jongin melanjutkan rekamannya,

"Bagaimanapun,

Terimakasih membiarkanku tinggal denganmu hingga saat ini,"

**End Video Recording Session**

**:::You're My Pet:::**

Disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Di depan sebuah gedung besar tempat dimana Jongin seharusnya melakukan pertunjukkannya. Kyungsoo masuk dan memilih untuk duduk di barisan tengah. Tak ada gunanya duduk di barisan depan jika bukan Jongin yang ia lihat. Ia hanya datang untuk menepati janjinya dan permintaan Jongin.

Tirai berwarna merah yang menutupi panggung besar tersebut perlahan mulai terbuka dan musik mulai bermain. Satu persatu aktor dan aktris mulai memasuki setting secara bergantian, menari dan bernyanyi sebagai hiburan pembuka. Kemudian, tirai kembali tertutup. Pertunjukkan utama akan dimulai.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas," sebuah suara dari balik tirai terdengar. Kyungsoo langsung menajamkan pendengaran dan pandangannya, suara itu baru pertama kali Kyungsoo dengar.

"Bisakan kau duduk di barisan depan?"

"Nona berbaju abu-abu yang duduk dibarisan tengah,"

Kyungsoo memandangi pakaiannya secara otomatis, lalu memandangi sekelilingnya. Memang ada yang berpakaian warna abu-abu selain dirinya, namun hanya dia yang berada disekitar barisan tengah.

"Iya, nona, dirimu. Tidak perlu bingung. Berpindahlah ke barisan depan. Ada kursi kosong yang disediakan khusus untukmu," ujar si suara tersebut. Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo berdiri dan berpindah duduk ke kursi kosong yang tadi disebutkan.

"Sudah duduk dengan nyaman disana? Maka nikmatilah penampilannya,"

Dan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh suara misterius tersebut membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan merasakan hangat di dadanya, "Pertunjukkan ini, untukmu, Do Kyungsoo,"

Tirai kembali terbuka. Namun lampu di bagian panggung belum dinyalakan, sehingga yang terlihat hanyalah siluet dari seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri diatas panggung.

"Do Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu,"

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar suara tersebut. Berbeda dengan para penonton lainnya yang heboh atas pernyataan cinta itu. lampu dinyalakan dan musik mulai dimainkan. Kyungsoo kembali dibuat terkejut saat melihat Jongin yang sedang menari diatas panggung. Jongin sempat melirik kearah Kyungsoo dan memberikan sebuah _wink _padanya.

Pertunjukkan berakhir diiringi dengan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Semua pemeran keluar dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada para penonton. Saat itulah, seorang gadis muncul dihadapan Kyungsoo dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo, membawanya ke bagian belakang panggung.

Tak banyak orang yang berada dibelakang panggung karena para pemeran drama sedang berada diatas panggung saat ini. Kyungsoo ditinggal sendirian di depan ruangan bertuliskan nama Kim Jongin. Setelah menunggu dan tak ada tanda-tanda dari kehadiran Jongin, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruang tunggu milik Jongin tersebut. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Kyungsoo baru saja ingin duduk disalah satu kursi saat ia mendengar suara riuh teriakan para fans yang mengelu-elukan Jongin tepat di depan ruang tunggu. Sekitar 15 menit berlalu, barulah pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Jongin dengan banyak hadiah dari para fans nya tersebut.

"Hai, Kyung,"

"Hai, Jongin,"

"Oho~ tumben sekali kau memanggil nama asliku,"

"Untuk apa aku dibawa kemari?"

"Sebelumnya terima kasih karena kau sudah datang ke penampilan drama musikalku,"

"Untuk apa aku dibawa kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sebal, "Kau itu tidak sabaran sekali, sih,"

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, aku pulang," Kyungsoo melangkah menuju pintu, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Kita tidak bertemu lebih dari sebulan. Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Jongin.

"Untuk apa aku merindukan orang yang bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan cara yang benar,"

"Itu karena aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku tidak ingin benar-benar mengucapkan selamat tinggal,"

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kehadapannya, "Jadi, apa kau merindukanku?"

"Kenapa kau berada disini? Bukannya sekarang seharusnya kau berada di Amerika?"

"Jangan balas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan juga, Kyungsoo,"

"Terserahku. Jawab atau aku pulang sekarang,"

"Baik, baik. Aku memberikan kesempatan itu pada Sehun,"

"Sehun?"

"Ya. Seharusnya kalau aku pergi, Sehun yang akan menggantikan peranku di drama ini, tapi aku memintanya untuk menggantikanku menemui penari itu dan dia menyetujuinya,"

"Kenapa? Aku tahu kalau itu hal yang sangat penting untukmu,"

"Karena kau lebih penting untukku, Kyung," jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyeringai, kemudian menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang tajam. Jongin yang awalnya merasa ngeri dengan tatapan Kyungsoo dibuat kaget karena Kyungsoo memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kai," ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, namun kemudian, dia mulai merasakan ada yang aneh. Kyungsoo memeluknya terlalu erat dan semakin erat sehingga membuat Jongin merasa jika Kyungsoo memeluknya lebih erat dari sekarang, pinggangnya akan patah.

"K-Kyung?"

"Apa Kai? Aku merindukanmu. Apa aku tak boleh memelukmu dengan erat? Kita tidak bertemu lebih dari sebulan, lho,"

KRAKK…

Jongin bisa mendengar suara tulangnya sendiri saat pelukan Kyungsoo semakin erat. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo.

"K-Kyungsoo…"

Jongin bersyukur dan menghela nafas lega saat Kyungsoo akhirnya melepaskan pelukan super duper eratnya sebelum pinggangnya benar-benar dibuat remuk. Tapi itu hanya sesaat karena tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo melakukan teknik bantingan padanya dan kemudian mengunci pergerakannya.

"ARGH, KYUNGSOO!"

"Kau adalah laki-laki paling brengsek yang pernah aku kenal! Kalau aku penting bagimu, kenapa kau pergi?! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilan dariku?! Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?! Setidaknya beri tahu aku dimana keberadaanmu! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku, huh?!" Kyungsoo menguatkan tarikannya pada lengan Jongin sehingga membuat Jongin merintih kesakitan.

"Ampun, Kyung!"

"Apa? Tidak ada kata ampun untukmu! Kau menyebalkan Kim Jongin!"

"Kyungsoo, SAKITTT!"

**:::You're My Pet:::**

"Kenapa Jongin _hyung_ berteriak seperti itu?"

"Ternyata Kyungsoo _noona_ itu sadis, ya?"

"Apa kita akan menguping terus? Aku pegal,"

"Diamlah, Seulbi. Kau bisa duduk disana jika tidak ingin ikutan,"

"Ck! Terserah kalian sajalah,"

"AKU TAHU KALIAN DILUAR SANA! JANGAN MENGUPING!"

Semua yang sedang menguping otomatis menjauh dari pintu saat mendengar teriakan Jongin dan bertingkah seolah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kemudian, teriakan kesakitan Jongin kembali terdengar.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

_Tiga hari kemudian_,

"Kyung, apa aku boleh menciummu?"

"Memangnya kau pernah meminta izin waktu menciumku?"

"Tidak sih. Jadi, apa artinya aku diperbolehkan untuk menciummu?"

"Kata siapa?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak. Aku masih kesal padamu,"

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia kini membelakangi Jongin. Jongin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Mau sampai kapan kau marah padaku?"

"Sampai aku bosan,"

"Dan itu kapan?"

"Kapan-kapan. Sudahlah, Kai. Diam. Aku mengantuk," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kyung, kau itu kekasihku atau bukan sih? Kenapa kau betah sekali berlama-lama marah padaku?"

"Salahmu, 'kan?"

"Tapi itu sudah tiga hari yang lalu. Ayolah… maafkan aku~"

Kyungsoo menyibak selimutnya dan berbalik kearah Jongin.

"Kau ingin dimaafkan?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu bangun sekarang,"

"Untuk apa? Aku masih ingin berada disini bersamamu,"

"Bangun, Kai,"

Jongin mengeluh malas dan bangkit dari ranjang Kyungsoo yang kini mereka tempati berdua, tepatnya setelah mereka resmi berpacaran tiga hari yang lalu.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Jongin, "Gendong aku,"

Jongin menurutinya, "Bawa aku ke ruang tamu. Aku ingin mengerjakan puzzle-ku,"

Lagi-lagi Jongin menurutinya.

"Ini syaratnya. Kau harus menggendongku kemanapun yang aku inginkan selama seharian ini jika kau ingin aku memaafkanmu,"

"Hanya ini?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Mau di tambah lagi?"

"Tidak," Jongin cepat-cepat menjawab lengkap dengan gelengan kepala. Mereka tiba diruang tamu. Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo di sofa. Setelah berada di sofa, Kyungsoo menarik Jongin dan menciumnya dibibir sekilas.

"Itu hadiah untukmu,"

"Kyung, kau aneh,"

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jongin, "Tapi kau suka, 'kan?"

Jongin kembali memeluk Kyungsoo, "Tentu saja aku suka. Ini hukuman terbaik yang pernah ada.."

**:::You're My Pet:::**

_Beberapa bulan kemudian_,

"Wah~ ini pasti sangat enak. Makan yang banyak ya… aaa~" Jongin mengambil sesendok masakan buatannya dan mengarahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Nicole, aaa~"

"Nicole? Kenapa aku Nicole?"

"Nicole Kidman itu aktris yang kusuka. Ayo anak manis, aaa~"

Kyungsoo tetap tidak membuka mulutnya sekeras apapun usaha Jongin untuk menyuapinya.

"Kau memang tak punya bakat sebagai hewan peliharaan," ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sebal, kemudian ia menerima suapan dari Jongin tadi. Meskipun hanya sedikit, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bahwa masakan Jongin itu rasanya sangat aneh.

"Apa ini bisa dimakan? Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuat makanan. tidak berguna sama sekali," cibir Kyungsoo.

"Hei, apa yang barusan kau katakan pada majikanmu? Itu sangat tidak sopan,"

Kyungsoo menggerutu pelan, "Ternyata aku sudah menciptakan permainan yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan,"

"Aku mau mandi,"

"Ayo. Aku akan memandikanmu," balas Jongin.

"Kau mau dikubur, ya?" setelah berujar begitu, Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Aku mengerti. Ayo mandi bersama," ujar Jongin.

**:::You're My Pet:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

Grey tau. Ini aneh. Endingnya absurd. Tau banget.

Tapi yang jelas, akhirnya ff ini tamat.

For my lil' sist, Pororo Kim aka Dee, hope you like it. Eonni udah berusaha buat bikin ff ini. Semoga ga mengecewakan.

For my lil' bro, Oh Maknae aka Hun akan Tirta, kita bisa duet kapan pun kok. Ditunggu project-nya~

Last, For my lovely readers, mau yang udah capek-capek nge-review sama siders, thankyou so much atas partispasinya di ff ini. See ya at another ff. Bye


	4. APOLOGIZE TO MY BELOVED READERS

Appologize….

Disini Grey mau minta maaf atas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

Grey ga ada niat untuk memplagiat sama sekali.

Masalah 'warning' yang Grey buat sebelumnya, itu murni kesalahan Grey yang benar-benar lupa buat ngerubah isinya. Biasanya Grey nulis FF, Grey tinggal copas bagian judul dan sebagainya, termasuk bagian warning nya, jadi Grey tinggal ganti judul aja sama tipe FF-nya GS atau YAOI. (Kalian bisa liat bagian awal FF Grey yang lain. Pasti sama semua. Cuma beda judul sama tipe ff.)

Kenapa Grey bisa kelewatan sampai akhir FF pun warning nya ga berganti (sekarang udah diperbaiki) ? Itu karena Grey sama sekali ga memperhatikan. Selesai FF, Grey langsung copas bagian itu, terus cuma ngubah judul dan lupa mengganti isi warning nya. Pastinya Grey kepikiran buat ngeganti isinya.

Buat yang mau ngasih kritik (bukan bash) kalau Grey melakukan kesalahan lagi, sampai di cap plagiator kaya tadi pun, pakai aja account-nya *jika punya*, Grey ga masalah kok. Justru nanti Grey bisa langsung konfirmasi ke kalian langsung. Kalau Grey memang salah, Grey ga bakalan ngebantah.

Jadi, Grey mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya karena masalah warning itu. Terlebih buat Blue dan Anti PLAGIATOR yang udah ngasih tau Grey. Grey janji ga bakalan ngulang kesalahan yang sama lagi. Maafin, ya?

Mohon kerja samanya di FF Grey yang lainnya.

Terima kasih.


End file.
